Legend of Korra Season One: Movie Screenplay Adaptation
by Cuofeng
Summary: This is an experiment to imagine the first season of Legend of Korra as a stand alone feature that does not rely on any knowledge of Avatar: The Last Airbender. The overwhelming majority of dialogue is newly written and aspects of the story and characters have been modified. -(FFN does not support anything close to proper screenplay formatting.)-
1. Chapter 1

(Concrit is welcome and appreciated)

...

 **BLACK SCREEN**

Unseen, there are the indistinct noises of many people being respectfully quiet or whispering in low tones. Then the sound of an iron bell begins, such as one might hear in a temple. There are four clangs, then silence filled with the sound of a hushed crowd.

TENZIN

(unseen)

The Avatar is dead. The Avatar is reborn!

 **MAIN TITLE**

 **EXT. NORTHERN OCEAN - PINE FOREST COAST - DAY**

Open on a frigid ocean under grey skies. In the distance is the mainland with snowcapped mountains and pine forests.

The scene shifts and the mainland is now closer. A boat, about 150 feet long, is under way and heading horizontal to the coast. The design and technology would put it at home in the 1910's and has clearly seen hard years of service. A whale spout blows in the distance.

Shot from above, a huge shadow in the shape of a whale passes underneath the boat. Then the shadow starts to glow with stripes and spots of bioluminescence in pink and green, showing that the whale-creature has four flippers in addition to its tail. This is the first indication that we are not on earth.

 **EXT. NORTHERN OCEAN - BARREN COAST - DAY**

Seen the side, details of the boat shows east-asian design. The ship name is in chinese characters. It flies a green flag with a gold circle like a traditional chinese coin. Above it is a blue flag with a stylized white lotus flower. The coastline now rises up sharply and is now much more barren and rocky.

 **EXT. NORTHERN OCEAN - GLACIER COAST - DAY**

The boat passes before a great glacier ending in the sea. Huge weathered shapes can be seen carved deeply into the ice-face. They look like geometric designs and inhuman faces in the style of Pacific Northwest Amerindian art.

 **EXT. WATER TRIBE VILLAGE - EVENING**

The ship reaches its destination. A small arctic village clings to the side of a steep slope above the sea between two sheer cliffs. The hide-walled buildings are arranged vertically, held up by stilts as they crawl up the steep incline. The only flat ground is at the water line and that is occupied by a little wharf at the rocky beach which houses a few small boats. Above the village the sheer headland transitions to peaks and ice. Strange, unearthly penguins squawk from a small rock a few yards off-shore.

Down at the shore the villagers are gathering to meet the incoming ship. They wear clothes mostly made of leather and fur reminiscent of Yupik dress in our world but they have accented these with embroidery of bright blue.

The boat's engine rumbles as the captain makes adjustments to slow down, running in reverse. The ship is very close to shore but it is clear that stopping at the little wharf is not going to work. The sailors rush forward to the gunwales with long poles to fend off impact. Then three important looking men emerge onto the ship deck.

Those three men wear robes of very dark blue emblazoned with the same white lotus flower symbol that flies over the boat. The first man, WATER WHITE LOTUS, steps forward raises his hands with open palms. The cuff of his robe sleeve is trimmed bright blue. Then he begins to sway in smooth motions resembling Tai Chi. Below, the water below bulges up between the boat and the land, pushing the ship back. Whirlpools form at the bow and stern, carefully turning it and governing its motion as he commands the water.

The second man, EARTH WHITE LOTUS, steps forward on the deck. He widens his stance and plants his feet firmly on the deck. The bottom hem of his robe is a strip of green fabric. He clenches his fists and brings his arms out in a series of strong and sharp movements. The rock outcropping that houses the penguins shudders and the creatures jump into the water with an angry squawk as new rock slabs burst forth from the sea, connecting the penguin rock to the mainland. With a few more jabs and stomps from the man in green a new stone pier has been formed.

The sailors rush to tie up the ship to the new mooring spot and they throw down a gangway as the village crowd rearranges its self to meet them. The White Lotus men are the first to descend and WHITE LOTUS LEADER is in front. In a close up of his mouth and chest we see him breath in deeply. The collar of his robe is bright red. In his out-held hand a bright flame bursts into life, floating in the air above his palm. The village leaders bow to the men and make way for them to walk to the rough stairway that allows access to the village above.

From the distance, the light of their magical fire makes its way up the switchbacks through the night among the houses in the village. Their destination is one little house near the top.

 **INT. KORRA'S FAMILY HOUSE**

It is a small house furnished in something resembling traditional Yupik fashion. Several of the furnishings show sign of mistreatment, repaired breaks or singe marks. A woman in her mid to late twenties, SENA, is hurriedly sweeping or straightening up while her husband, TONRAQ, anxiously looks around making reaching hand motions as if he is going to start rearranging things in the house but never actually does. Their door opens and the three White Lotus men step inside. SENNA quickly straightens up and hides the broom behind her back.

SENNA

Welcome. It is an honor to have the Order of the White Lotus in our home. We're so excited to see you!

TONRAQ covertly reaches behind her to take the broom and maneuvers it behind his own back to place it off to the side of the room. The WHITE LOTUS LEADER inhales and exhales heavily, both from the long climb and from having heard similar naive hope so many times before.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER

You should not get your hopes up. Over the years we have inspected hundreds of children who were born on the day Avatar Aang died. All their parents were disappointed.

The SENNA and TONRAQ share looks of contained excitement.

SENNA

Well, your search is over.

The White Lotus exchange their own looks. They have heard this before too.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER

I realize that as a mother you wish the best for your daughter. However, such confidence is premature. There is only one Avatar and the process of identifying each new incarnation is very delicate.

EARTH WHITE LOTUS steps forward to speak with a distant rapturous tone. In the background faint epic music begins to swell.

EARTH WHITE LOTUS

But when the young Avatar comes of age they will be told of their true identity finally begin their adventure. They will spend decades mastering control of all four elements one by one with masters from the Water Tribe, the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, and the last remnant of the Air Monks. It is long road filled with many trials but by the end they will be realize their incredible power and begin the Avatar's ancient destiny of restoring balance to the world!

The music abruptly cuts off as the EARTH WHITE LOTUS realizes he has been going a little overboard.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER

(coughs)

Yes, well we are getting ahead of ourselves. We should get started with the testing. In a five year old any signs will be very subtle.

SENNA

(involuntary snort of laughter)

I don't think that's going to be a problem.

SENNA turns to yell toward the other room.

SENNA

Korra!

A small girl, CHILD KORRA, comes running into the room yelling out a battle cry.

When CHILD KORRA gets to the center of the room she kicks and a nearby brick from the fire-pit launches out at the wall next to the very startled guests. She gives a punch and in front of her fist a little bit of fire bursts into existence to lick the nearest Lotus' robe hem. Her eyes go wide as she sees the now smoldering cloth so CHILD KORRA quickly makes an open palmed throwing motion which causes the water pot to fall over and magically spill its contents sideways over the poor Lotus' lower half. That settled she takes a step back to regain control of her perviously planned entrance. She puts her hands on her hips.

CHILD KORRA

Yeah, I'm a hero and you gotta deal with it!

She punches out towards the camera and fire fills the screen.

 **EXT. WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND - 13 YEARS LATER - DAY**

The fire fades away to reveal KORRA, now 18. With a flick of her arm she extinguishes the magical flame she had been holding in her open palm.

The compound mostly consists of a large open courtyard surrounded by walls constructed of ice. At one end of the long space lies a large three-storied building constructed in a vaguely Tibetan style. The other end of the courtyard is full of obstacle course equipment. In the middle, near a stables, is a clear space marked out into large rectangles and circles like game-fields in front of a roofed dais.

KORRA is dressed in padded protective clothing and settles into martial arts fighting position, her hair tied up in a pony tail. She bounces slightly on the balls of her feet like an eager boxer. Three groups of two fighters in similar padded uniforms are spread out across the open space around her. Each group is dressed with either red, green, or blue.

Extreme close up of KORRA'S mouth as she breathes out, a bit of fire flickering into existence in her frosting breath. She grins wolfishly.

At the center of the dais stands the WHITE LOTUS LEADER. He is older now and his hair has more grey in it. To right of him stand three people dressed in elaborate traditional costumes in each of the three colors symbolizing three of the elements. The FIRE MASTER is dressed in a mix of traditional Japanese and Thai fashions that are predominantly red and black. The WATER MASTER's costume is blue and white, adapted from Yupik and northern Amerindian dress. The EARTH MASTER is dressed in archaic Chinese fashion in green and gold. To the left of the White Lotus there is one man in his fifties, TENZIN, dressed in a manner similar go a Tibetan Buddhist monk in saffron and orange. His head is shaved and blue tattoos in the shape of an arrow points down on his forehead, from there stretching down the back his neck out of sight. Similar tattoos mark the back of his hands. Behind the masters, near the stables, is a massive shaggy white bison-like creature the size of a small bus. It has an arrow marking on the fur of its head like that of its master.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER

Avatar Korra, the demonstration of elemental mastery is an ancient and sacred ritual. Each of these disciplines is the core embodiment of an entire culture. To schedule three of them at once is... it is unheard of!

KORRA

Well, yeah. I'm the only one who can use more than one element.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER opens his mouth to speak again.

KORRA

(interrupts)

I know, I know. Four nations, four cultures, four elements and as the Avatar only I can embody the union of all these... (mumbles) I get it. But come on, I have an important guest watching here!

She glances back at TENZIN with a smile, who in turn looks patient and pleasant but resigned to exasperation.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER

Korra, your previous incarnation, Avatar Aang, entrusted us with-

KORRA

Yeah, yeah! Come on, let's start this thing!

WHITE LOTUS LEADER looks at TENZIN who gives a very slight shrug. WHITE LOTUS LEADER turns back and sighs.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER

All right. Begin!

WHITE LOTUS LEADER gestures to the blue water team. That pair runs forward and with a few fluid motions of their arms the nearest piles of snow instantly melt into water and begin to sweep though the air in fluid ropes. Both attack at once but KORRA is ready. She moves in swaying, twirling motions to catch the jets of water with her own magical force and sends them rushing back. Then she goes on the attack, turning water into ice spikes and frozen walls.

KORRA

(Laughs)

Are we doing this or what? Let's go!

KORRA beckons to the other two teams. The earth and fire teams look at each other uncertainly and then to the WHITE LOTUS LEADER for conformation. He just hangs his head and waves permission.

The earth team steps forward with a stomp. They kick on the ground to rip loose large slabs of earth which fly up before they kick them forward with magical propulsion. KORRA spins to face this and plants her feet, moving to raise up a wall of earth in front of her. Then she punches to send huge chunks of the wall flying back at the opponents. She then thrusts her arms down to set the ground rippling like a wave in the earth.

Then KORRA jumps backwards as a blast of fire scorches the spot where she had just been standing. Both fire team members charge while punching, jumping and kicking out jets of fire in a constant assault like super-powered Shaolin monks. KORRA dodges and begins to attack back, letting loose with a barrage of fire-blasts larger than any her opponents were throwing. KORRA ignites balls of fire under the heels of her feet and skates off down the field, making a tight sweeping turn like a rocket propelled speed-skater.

Then she has to dodge a large flying boulder and a tumbling sheet of ice. The other teams are focusing on her all at once.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER

(Frowns)

This is absurd.

TENZIN is watching the same display and the flickering firelight and sparkling reflection of shattering ice wash across his face. He wears an expression of wonder and wistfulness.

TENZIN

This is incredible.

A stray chunk of smoking rock comes bouncing up towards his face but with a wave of his hand he safely cocoons it in a swirling ball of air before flinging it off to the side. The arrow-headed bison behind him lets out a grumbling groan as the rock lands near it.

TENZIN

Oh, hush.

KORRA wins her test in an omnidirectional battle of three entangled elements. The other combatants go flying backwards one by one to slide to a halt on the ground. KORRA lands back at her starting place and triumphantly rips off her helmet to toss it in the air.

KORRA

Ha, ha, ha! Yes! Uh, I mean...

KORRA regains composure and smoothly bows the the assembled masters.

In the moment that follows the WHITE LOTUS LEADER turns slightly to TENZIN.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER

So, what do you say, Master Tenzin?

TENZIN

She's incredibly powerful, but reckless too. I don't see much evidence of caution.

KORRA

Hello? I'm right here. And why should I be afraid of anything? In case you've forgotten, I've been in here training to fight my whole life! I've got that part of being the Avatar down.

TENZIN

There are problems that can't be solved by force.

KORRA

Yeah, but there are a whole lot more that can.

(to White Lotus Leader.)

So...?

WHITE LOTUS LEADER looks down at the line of the three other elemental masters. One by one they nod. WHITE LOTUS LEADER sighs heavily.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER

You pass.

ELEMENTAL MASTERS

(Together)

Avatar Korra, you are recognized as a master of the element!

KORRA

Woohoo! Yeah! Three down, one to go! Now off to train with Air-Master Tenzin!

(Turns to Tenzin eagerly.)

So when do we start?

Her eager excitement melts as she sees the regret on his face.

TENZIN

Unfortunately, that will have to wait.

KORRA

What? Why? Isn't that the whole reason you came all the way out here? To teach me how to master air? That's the last element I have left to learn!

TENZIN

Not exactly. I'm sorry, but I can't stay. The United Republic is too unstable right now for me to remain away for long. My position on the ruling council means I have to return to protect the country my father helped found.

KORRA

But it has to be you who trains me! You're Avatar Aang's son. With the war and since he died, you're the only air master left in the entire world. Aang would understand. He's my past life. I used to be him! I...

(mimicking a male voice)

You train me right now young man!

TENZIN

(unimpressed)

That is not how reincarnation works.

KORRA throws her arms down in anger and impotent frustration.

TENZIN

Korra, I know you're upset, but I can still join you in celebrating your achievement today. You should be very proud. Maybe in a year or two we can think about you coming to the city for a...and she's walking away.

KORRA has turned her back and rapidly stamps off across the mangled testing field. TENZIN opens his mouth to call after her but then choses otherwise and turns around with a sweep of his saffron cape. He walks towards the main compound building followed by the White Lotus masters.

 **EXT. BASE OF THE COMPOUND WALLS**

KORRA walks along in the shadow of the compound's ice walls, shrugging off her practice pads and grabbing a blue and white fur-lined coat off a piece of training equipment. Her hands are balled in fists at her side and her face is tight. The walls are very tall and loom above her as she walks by well-worn training equipment and obstacles, some sized for a small child.

KORRA comes to the compound's main gate, a massive structure. A White Lotus GUARD stands at attention by the control mechanism. KORRA looks up at him, and the fire is gone from her voice.

KORRA

Hey, could I go outside for a bit?

The GUARD bows.

GUARD

Of course, Avatar.

He blows a sharp blast on a whistle around his neck and ten other guards quickly rush out to gather around KORRA.

 **EXT. OUTSIDE THE WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND FRONT GATE - LATE AFTERNOON**

The main music theme swells as the huge doors of the compound gate slowly crack open and the squad of guards march out forming a wide circle around KORRA. Cut behind her to reveal that all this caution is to let her out into a vast empty frozen plain. The only sign of humanity beyond the walled compound is the single snow dusted dirt road that winds down from the compound gate and off into the distance. A sweeping arial shot shows in the sense the desolation as the camera gradually rotates round the compound to focus on one of the windows in the main building.

 **INT. WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND MEETING ROOM**

TENZIN stands by the window. In the distance he can see Korra's guard convoy wandering outside the compound walls. He turns away to look back down at the maps of a costal city spread out on the table before him.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER

She is ready, you know.

TENZIN

I know. But if she can just wait a year or two longer. It's too unstable back in the city to throw an Avatar-in-training into the mix. The power of the criminal Triads is provoking protest movements and the council is just barely managing to hold it all together. These days the world is changing, old traditions are giving way to new ones, and the Avatar Reborn is not yet...ready The United Republic is my father's legacy, a new country people of all four nations to live together in harmony. I must protect that dream.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER

And so must she. It is the Avatar's duty to keep balance across the world.

TENZIN

Yes, and she will. One day.

EXT. WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND STABLES - SUNSET

KORRA approaches a crowd of White Lotus around TENZIN. She is rehearsing a speech to herself, making little gestures as she acts out both sides of the upcoming argument.

KORRA

(to herself)

Look, Tenzin, I understand that you have responsibilities but I do too and if we can just...

Then she sees that TENZIN is loading things onto his bison in preparation to leave. She freezes. He sees her and his face briefly lights up. But KORRA's expression settles into anger and betrayal as her gaze focuses on his packed bags. She adjusts her path slightly and walks past him towards the main compound building. TENZIN shakes his head and with a swirl of his hands jumps up on top of his bison, gently propelled high by a vortex of air. The shaggy bison roars and flexes its long tail as it begins to rise into the air with a huge blast of wind, floating with a magical power at odds with its hulking appearance. They fly off into the setting sun. KORRA'S hand clenches into a fist as the music rises.

 **INT. KORRA'S ROOM - NIGHT**

Her room is furnished with well-made items, but is clearly as the sole refuge of a teenager who has spent nearly her entire life in seclusion from society. It is strewn with cheap dog-eared paperback books and work-out clothes. Outside the window KORRA sees guards walking along the fortified wall. She glares with determination and grabs an empty backpack.

 **EXT. WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND - NIGHT**

KORRA sneaks out and crosses the yard to the outer wall. She pauses for a moment before the ice wall. Then she sweeps her arms around in broad arcs as the ice turns to liquid before her. She easily makes a tunnel through the massive wall, busting through rock and ice. She rebuilds the wall behind her just as easily.

 **EXT. OUTSIDE WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND - NIGHT**

KORRA runs forward down the hill slope and forms a board or sled out of ice drawn from the snow. She slides off down the mountain into the night.

 **EXT. WATER TRIBE VILLAGE - NIGHT**

KORRA travels along the coast on a raft made of ice propelled by her water-bending. KORRA's home village rises up over the starry sea.

 **INT. KORRA'S FAMILY HOUSE**

KORRA stands before her parents, SENNA and TONROQ, with her pack in her hands. There is an awkward power dynamic as her parents are uncomfortable standing before their daughter who is also the most highly ranking individual in the world. Then KORRA rushes forward to hug them and the tension breaks. They hug her back.

 **EXT. WATER TRIBE CITY - HARBOR - DAWN**

This city is not worthy of being called more than a town in most countries but here on this continent it is the pinnacle of modernity. In the distance an open pit-mine is carved into the side of a mountain and to the other side are glaciers. The buildings in the city are a mix of traditional hide houses, modern metal roofed constructions, and large ice buildings that look like they were frozen from a single mold. The harbor is almost larger than the rest of the city combined. Half the ships docked there are small, weathered cargo boats carrying ore or fishing boats waiting to head out to the shoals. The other half are giant transports waiting to transport the spoils of this southern continent back to the rich countries. Even at this early hour the docks and harbor are being governed by water-benders who manipulate the element with graceful ease.

One of the larger ships is flying the flag of a stylized moon and wave in white on blue. KORRA walks up the gangplank from the pier towards it. Sailors move to stop this trespasser but then KORRA lowers her hood. All the sailors show instant recognition and retreat. The captain rushes up and when he sees KORRA he stops as suddenly as his crew. KORRA bows her head slightly and makes a pleading gesture. In response the entire crew starting with the captain bow deeply.

 **EXT. SHIP AT SEA - ICY SEAS - DAY**

Icebergs float around the ship as it powers across the ocean.

 **EXT. SHIP AT SEA - OPEN SEA - NIGHT**

The moon is bright. In the distance a sea serpent breaches.

 **EXT. SHIP AT SEA - OLD AIR NOMAD ISLANDS - DAY**

KORRA rushes to the deck railing as the ship passes near a mountainous island that comes down to the waterline as a shear cliff. Just above the waves a massive statue is carved into the rock in the shape of a meditating monk with arrow tattoos on his head and limbs. The statue is broken and unmaintained after long neglect. In places the rock is still blackened from old fires. There are other carvings on the cliff above that look like the bison Tenzin rode.

High on the mountain above, the hints of ruined stupas and temples can just be made out through the clouds.

 **EXT. SHIP AT SEA - EARTH KINGDOM WATERS - EVENING**

Above the coastline is a wide, lush valley filled with rice paddies. An ancient walled town rises out of stone, built long ago from the living bones of the mountain. The cliff above the town is embossed with the images of local gods and heroes.

On a promontory rising up at the edge of the sea there is a small yet elegant house in traditional Chinese style. The very edge of the promontory has been cleared into an octagonal practice space and there an old earth-master with a long beard slowly practices the forms of his art. The master halts in his practice and lets his chosen slab of stone fall still as he watches Korra's ship pass by in the distance.

 **EXT. SHIP AT SEA - FIRE NATION WATERS - MORNING**

The ship passes by a tropical isle. A thin stream of smoke rises up from the peak of a volcano in the island's interior. Near the coast is large red temple with a tall multi-story pagoda of Tai design. Between the ship and the temple there is a train platform with a engine stopped on the tracks. On the platform are a line of Fire Sages in red robes and tall fabric hats, overseeing people unloading a shipment from the train and they hold floating flames in their hands. A man in a black eastern suit checks the goods against a clipboard before he glances out over the water to see the passing ship. In the sky over the island a long serpent-like dragon soars on spread wings.

 **INT. KORRA'S CRAMPED STATEROOM**

Sun streams in through the small porthole as KORRA dozes on a small bed platform. Then a ship-wide announcement rouses her.

SHIP ANNOUNCER

(unseen)

Republic City! All ashore!

KORRA jumps up with excitement and grabs her pack which now has her coat stuffed inside it.

...

Author's Note: The differences in this chapter mostly come from trying to slip in information about the Avatar world now that it is divorced from TLA. Bending needs to be shown early and clearly, which results in Korra's three simultaneous tests. Senna is given lines instead of Tonroq as part of the general feminization of season one to match more with the rest of LOK's general atmosphere. Katara was cut as without the previous series her character does not have much purpose, and Naga unfortunately fell to consideration of an imaginary special effects budget. The final travel montage is meant to give a very brief view of the four nations, establishing the world before we reach Republic City.


	2. Chapter 2

**EXT. REPUBLIC CITY DOCKS - DAY**

KORRA walks down the ship gangplank onto the teeming docks. Republic City is enormous and spreads across three banks on a large bay and peninsula . There is a mix of architectural styles from three different nations but all of it is modern from the perspective of the 1920s. Save for the old walled city none of it is over seventy years old. Electricity is everywhere from the trolly lines that criss-cross the city, to the electric street-lamps, to the headlamps of the Model-Ts with a Chinese flair that honk their way over the suspension bridges. Zeppelins soar above newly built skyscrapers and the bay is full of every type of ship from massive steel cargo vessels to sailing junks.

On the street KORRA shoves her way into the milling crowds no one gives her any reverence. No one recognizes her and they shove her right back. She grins.

 **EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS - VARIOUS LOCATIONS - DAY**

KORRA walks along the streets of Republic City sightseeing. She passes by the open doors of a cavernous factory. Inside water-benders manipulate water through the air and then freeze it into giant chunks with their magic. Non-benders then rush forward to chip the ice apart into smaller pieces for distribution and sale. The ice company's trucks have the logo of a happy otter-penguin.

Further on KORRA passes a construction site. Earth-benders dig and hammer the foundation down, Fire-benders are welding, and a small army of non-benders are doing the rest of the work.

In front of rich storefronts and theaters, glamorous ladies and dashing gentlemen parade in their finery. A beautiful woman lights a cigaret with a flick of her empty fingers.

In dirty alleys the homeless and unconventionally employed look out at the sidewalk pedestrians. They match KORRA's stares. The alley is lined with tattered posters printed with the masked face of Amon or the symbol of the equality movement.

 **EXT. STREET-SIDE AVATAR SHRINE**

In a small space between two tall buildings there is a little shrine, too squashed to be called a temple. Inside are three statues siting in lotus position. The first on the left has the same arrow tattoo his head as Tenzin and in fact looks rather like him. The middle statue is Korra herself, identifiable by the hairstyle if not the face. The statue on the right is neither male or female and has a featureless face. One of the statue's legs is outstretched like it is about to get up. The heads of the statues can clearly be swapped.

KORRA smiles at the shrine but then she sees an old woman kneeling in the little space before the statue. She holds a little slip of paler with a prayer written on it.

OLD WOMAN

I offer this prayer to the Avatar, past, present, and future. Please, carry my words to the spirit world.

KORRA looks inside to see thousands of little slips of paper stuck into various crevices of the shrine. She is no longer as excited as the weight of her position begins to press on her.

 **EXT. OUTSIDE THE STADIUM**

The outside of a golden pro-bending stadium is covered with posters advertising upcoming matches, showing human figures in red, blue, and green facing off in martial arts poses. The stadium is on a wharf that sticks out into the bay.

Beyond that building is Air Temple Island, out in the bay. The island is dominated by a temple of blue tiled towers and white walls. A sky bison is flying through the sky above it. KORRA puts her hands on a railing as she looks out at the island.

KORRA

All right, Air-Master Tenzin. No matter what you said, here I come.

KORRA looks back at the city behind her.

KORRA

Then again, he might be a bit mad. Maybe that can wait a few hours.

KORRA looks at the island once again and winces with guilt.

KORRA

Yeah, it can wait.

 **EXT. CITY PARK - DAY**

KORRA walks along the edge of a city park where outdoor cafés and teahouses intermix with trees and grass lawns. Near a public fountain, EQUALIST PROTESTER has set a display of posters featuring the masked face of Amon, a mysterious visage of white, grey, and red. In the picture Amon is holding his fist to the sky as if encouraging the people to rise up. The EQUALIST PROTESTER is standing in front of these posters on a small table, handing out recruitment flyers while yelling slogans into a megaphone.

EQUALIST PROTESTER

People, are you tired of living under the tyranny of those individuals who can bend the elements to their will? Then join the Equalists! For too long the bending elite of the world have forced us non-benders to live as lower class citizens! Being born with power does not mean they deserve it! Join our leader Amon and together we will tear down the super-powered establishment!

KORRA

What are you talking about? Bending the elements is the most ancient tradition in all our cultures! How can you be against that?

EQUALIST PROTESTER

Oh, yeah? Let me guess, you're a water bender.

KORRA

You could say that.

EQUALIST PROTESTER

And you look strong. I suppose you'd be able to blast me off here with water in five seconds.

KORRA

Oh, it wouldn't take nearly that long.

EQUALIST PROTESTER turns back to the other spectators.

EQUALIST PROTESTER

This is what's wrong with our country! Who's lead the criminal triads from the old days of Bloody Yakon to Lightning-bolt Zolt today? Benders! And who sits on the national council? All benders! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!

The crowd turns on KORRA and begins to shout in agreement with the protester. From one of the nearby outdoor cafés a dark haired young woman, ASAMI, looks up from where she has been writing in a notebook.

KORRA

(to Equalist Protester)

What? I'm not oppressing anyone! You're... you're oppressing yourself!

KORRA storms away.

EQUALIST PROTESTER

That didn't even make sense!

EXT. COMMERCIAL SIDE STREET

The rents here are a lot lower than around the park but streets like this still do a brisk business serving the neighborhood. KORRA is shaken by her encounter with the Equalists but she spots a food stall and moves towards it hungrily. As soon as the two young men who were there before her start to leave she steps in front of the SHOPKEEPER.

KORRA

This all looks delicious. I'll take one of everything, please!

Behind her, one of the two young men, BOLIN, sees KORRA and does an appreciative double take. He tugs on the shirt of his brother, MAKO, to slow him down.

SHOPKEEPER

That'll be twenty yuan.

KORRA

Right!

(pause)

Uh, I don't have any money?

SHOPKEEPER snatches back the food.

SHOPKEEPER

Then what good are you to me?

The SHOPKEEPER continues to rant indistinctly about the uselessness of immigrants. KORRA is at a loss for what to do now but BOLIN slicks back his hair and saunters up with over-the-top casualness to offer her some of his own food.

BOLIN

Hey, you could try some of mine.

KORRA

Really? Thank you!

She proceeds to immediately chow down at a pace that makes BOLIN momentarily regret his decision to share. Behind him MAKO just shakes his head at this behavior.

BOLIN

I heard some of that. So, you're fresh of the boat-er-uh-mm...So, you're new in town, huh?

KORRA

Mmh hmm. I arrived today. Republic City is really not what I expected. I'd thought everyone in this place was living it up.

BOLIN

Yeah, it's a tough town. So, you have some family here? Or got a job lined up?

KORRA smiles at this understatement.

KORRA

Job? Yeah, I have a job.

MAKO

Bolin! Hurry up!

BOLIN

Mako! Just a second!

BOLIN turns back to KORRA with an exaggerated laid-back attitude.

BOLIN

Sweet. So, I'm Bolin. I'm kind of an athlete. Pro-bending. It's a sport. I'm the earth guy for the team. If you wanted I could get you some tickets to one of our matches or-

KORRA

You're a bender? Me too! Ha, I was starting to think that everyone in this city was against people like us. There were these protesters saying crazy stuff about oppression and overthrowing...

A fancy customized roadster turns around the corner and starts slowly driving down the street as KORRA continues. MAKO notices it and recognizes it as trouble. He walks over to his brother.

MAKO

We need to move.

The roadster stops and three men dressed like gangsters exit.

BOLIN

What are you...Oh.

KORRA

Why? What's up?

MAKO

Crime family goons. From the Triple Threat Triad.

The three goons, led by SHIN, walk over to a store owner, QIANG, who is outside arranging his display of phonographs.

SHIN

Mister Qiang, your payment is late this month. We thought it might have slipped your mind so we have done you the service of coming over so we can deliver it to Mister Zolt personally.

QIANG

I'm sorry, I had to spend the last of my money on the rent! If I gave it to you instead I would lose the shop and then you'd get nothing.

SHIN

I am not particularly interested in your life story. This is Triple Treat territory and here if you owe Zolt, then you pay Zolt.

SHIN gives a signal to his companion, EARTH GOON, who stamps the ground causing a rock to shoot up under the display table dumping the phonographs onto the ground.

MAKO sees KORRA glaring at the goons and grabs her arm as she steps forward. KORRA does not like that.

MAKO

Not a good idea. You might know some water tricks but there's not a lot of that out here and that guy's got plenty of earth.

KORRA looks him up and down and decides not to make a thing about him grabbing her since she likes what she sees.

KORRA

I don't know, I'm a pretty decent earth-bender myself.

MAKO lets go of her arm, suddenly awkwardly aware he made a racial assumption.

MAKO

Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. I mean, I just assumed from your Water Tribe clothes you were a...water...gal.

KORRA

Oh, I'm a water-bender all right.

BOLIN

Wait, but you just said...I'm confused.

KORRA

Stick around. I'll clear things up.

The goons are continuing to terrorize QIANG.

KORRA

Hey, assholes!

The goons turn around in confusion. When they see KORRA standing alone in the street they start laughing.

SHIN

Since you are obviously fresh off the boat, girlie, I'm going to let that one slide. Now run along and learn to mind your own business.

KORRA

Oh, I think you are exactly my business.

This display is no longer amusing to the goons. They are being disrespected in public by some woman. FIRE GOON ignites a ball of flame in his hand.

FIRE GOON

Just who the hell do you think you are?

KORRA grins.

KORRA

Why don't you come find out?

SHIN reaches inside his coat and flings forth a stream of water from a hidden pouch. KORRA easily catches the water with her own power and flings it back at his head, turning it to ice as soon as it envelopes him. Smothered in ice, SHIN staggers forward into range for KORRA to deliver a huge kick to his head that ends up smashing the ice on the hood of his car.

The other two goons are shocked, but that shock quickly turns to anger. EARTH GOON leaps forward but before he can even begin his attack KORRA launches him skyward with a pillar of earth that erupts out of the ground.

MAKO and BOLIN are hiding a ways back, watching.

MAKO

What just happened?

BOLIN

Did she just use two different...?

EARTH GOON finally finishes his gradual decent from the sky by rolling off signs, hitting roofs and bouncing off awnings to come to rest in a fruit-stand. FIRE GOON is very freaked out and in desperation he lets out a big, unfocused jet of fire across the street. KORRA runs forward, parting the flames around her and clamps down on his palms before grabbing him and throwing him through a shop window.

BOLIN

And fire?! *Gasp* Wait! Is she...?

MAKO

She's the Avatar. She's Avatar Korra and I'm an idiot.

The triad goons try to escape in their car but KORRA tears up the street to stop them and ends with smashing their car into another storefront. Sirens begin to echo through the streets. A police airship drifts into sight above the roofline. MAKO and BOLIN take this as the signal to make their exit and meld in among the other departing spectators.

AIRSHIP LOUDSPEAKER

(unseen)

Police! Freeze where you are!

Three officers in segmented metal armor jump out of the hovering airship. As they fall, they shoot out metal cables from reels on their back. The cables latch onto buildings and slow their fall. The lead OFFICER lands and points to the triad car crash site.

OFFICER

Arrest them.

The officers approach the goons who are groaning as they crawl out of their wrecked car. The officers magically move a pile of brick rubble out of the way and flatten part of the torn up street to quickly wrap the goons up in their cables. Another officer crunches and rips the metal car doors open with a flick of their wrists to get at the one who remains inside. KORRA walks up to them and taps the twisted metal door.

KORRA

Manipulating the earthen impurities in the metal to control it. Very nice, very modern. I haven't learned that trick yet. I know, but my instructors were all really old fashioned so-

OFFICER plants himself in front KORRA.

OFFICER

You're under arrest too.

KORRA

What? No, wait, they're the bad guys! I'm the one who caught them! They were smashing up a shop!

OFFICER gestures to the torn up street and broken storefronts.

OFFICER

Looks like you smashed up a lot more than that.

OFFICER uses his powers to shoots out his metal cables at KORRA but she manages to catch them in her fist before they wrap around her.

KORRA

But I can explain! I'm the-

OFFICER

You can explain anything you want down at headquarters.

OFFICER makes another attempt to grab her and KORRA dodges out of the way, raising up an earth pillar which OFFICER stumbles into. OFFICER falls back and the rest of the cops now focus on KORRA as the main threat.

OFFICER

Get her!

KORRA turns to run and gathers up a stream of water from a fish shop tank, instantly turning it into fog to hide her escape. She yells back at the as she runs off.

KORRA

Sorry!

 **EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS - VARIOUS LOCATIONS**

KORRA bursts free from the fog cloud at a run but finds that the cops are right on her tail, having swung up on their cables to run along the rooftops. Fortunately, there is a canal in front of KORRA so she jumps off the bridge and begins a water-bending powered skate along the river. The cops chase her and attempt to seize her, including waiting at the next bridge. KORRA launches herself out of the canal and onto an adjacent street, igniting jets of fire under her feet to accelerate up to a passing car. KORRA grabs hold of the rear and vaults herself into the car, much to the shock of the driver, ASAMI.

ASAMI

Hey!

KORRA from the car looks up to see metal-cops swinging closer.

KORRA

(to Asami)

Sorry!

KORRA jumps out of the moving car beside a station for an elevated train and parkours her way up to the station's roof. From there she jumps down on the roof of a passing train. She sighs with relief, finally away from the cops. Then a huge shadow passes over her and she sees the Police airship hovering above. KORRA leaps off the train to get away but metal cables catch her in mid air. She struggles for a moment before resigning herself to capture.

 **INT. POLICE HEADQUARTERS - INTERROGATION ROOM**

The room is small and completely made of metal with only a single sturdy door in or out. KORRA is handcuffed to a metal table as an armored cop in her late forties, LIN BEIFONG, reads the charges. LIN's hair is greying and she has a pair of scars across her cheek.

LIN BEIFONG

Let's see, multiple counts of destruction of private and city property. Not to mention evading arrest.

LIN slams the folder down on the table.

LIN

You're in a whole mess of trouble young lady.

KORRA

But there were some thugs threatening a shopkeeper and I-!

LIN

(interrupts)

Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way.

KORRA

No, it's my duty to... See, I am the Avatar. So I decided-

LIN

(interrupts)

Oh, I'm well aware of who you are, Avatar Korra. And your title might impress some people but not me.

KORRA

(angry)

Ok, then I want to speak to whoever's in charge here.

LIN

You're speaking to her. I'm Chief of Police Lin Beifong and * _this_ * is a city of laws. There's no place here for heroes, so if you think you can waltz in and dole out vigilante justice then you still have a lot to learn. But for now we two are going to sit here and have a nice long uninterrupted talk.

COP opens a small hatch in the room's single door.

COP

Chief, the councilor is here.

KORRA

Tenzin?

LIN

(Sighs)

Open the door.

KORRA's face lights up with relief as she expects Tenzin to walk in but to her surprise the newcomer is an unknown woman in her thirties, TASLOK. She is dressed in elaborate professional attire mostly in shades of blue and white. She looks like she belongs to the Water Tribe like KORRA. As soon as TASLOK enters she flashes a broad smile like the politician she is.

TASLOK

Lin Beifong, you are looking radiant as usual.

LIN

Cut the garbage Councilor Taslock, what are you doing here?

TASLOK

I think you can guess. The Avatar making her first visit to our country is a great occasion! It's a shame Councilor Tenzin did not feel the need to tell us in advance that she was coming.

KORRA looks guilty, knowing that Tenzin did not know she was here. TASLOK focuses on the cuffs around KORRA's wrists.

TASLOK

And could we get her out of those?

LIN

Hold on, I've got her on a laundry list of charges that-

TASLOK

Please, I saw the men she apprehended. You know as well as I do that they should be off the streets. And if we can't trust the Avatar's judgement then who's left?

LIN looks very skeptical.

TASLOK

Chief Beifong, the press is going to get wind of this soon enough. Imagine the stories they'll print if they see the Avatar locked up here in a cell. If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against her I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages.

LIN

(After an internal struggle)

Fine.

KORRA is released. LIN gives her a two fingered 'I'll be keeping my eye on you' gesture. KORRA gives the same gesture right back. LIN wrinkles her face at that not making any sense. Together KORRA and TASLOK walk through hallways of the station.

KORRA

Thank you so much for getting me out of there, councilor.

TASLOK

(smiles)

Anything to be of service. It is truly an honor to meet you, Avatar Korra. And don't let Beifong fool you. There is a long tradition of the Avatar working to uphold public order. People seem to have already forgotten Avatar Aang ending the great war or apprehending Bloody Yakon. No one arrested Aang.

KORRA

Everything's so complicated here.

TASLOK

(flattering)

Not as complicated as you might think. But trust your instincts. After all, the will of the Avatar is inherently the will of balance.

They approach the public front lobby of the building where SHIN is having his cuffs removed. Standing beside him is a powerful, well-dressed older man, ZOLT. He flanked on each side by big tough henchmen. This man looks important and not terribly friendly.

KORRA

(At Shin)

You!

LIN enters the room from a different direction.

LIN

(To the officer removing his cuffs)

What is he doing out of a cell?

SHIN

(smarmy)

I'm bailed out. Don't worry chief, I'll show up for my court date. I trust in our justice system to once again prove my innocence. Oh, and I would like the Avatar to know that I don't hold any grudge for the misunderstanding today. Ladies.

He puts a knuckle to his forehead in a superficial sign of respect as he and ZOLT's group turn to leave. TASLOK stares at ZOLT's retreating back as she murmurs to herself.

TASLOK

So Zolt came to bail him out personally? I guess the kid really is marrying that old mobster's niece.

(sighs)

And half the council is probably invited to the wedding.

KORRA

What? So he just gets to leave? Just like that?

LIN

We have rules to follow here.

TASLOK

Rules which men like that trample over. Those kind of people see restraint as a weakness. And they will exploit any weakness. The triads, the anti-bending Equalists; the rest of the government is afraid to take any real action.

KORRA

But doesn't anyone do something?

TASLOK

(smiles)

Funny you should say that.

Before she can say any more TENZIN bursts from a staircase where he just has descended from his landing site on the roof.

TENZIN

Korra? Korra? Korra, there you are! How did you even get here? Lin, what on earth is happening?

TASLOK

(smiling)

Councilor Tenzin. I had thought you were leaving the city to serve as the Avatar's air master. I see plans have changed.

TENZIN

(not smiling)

Councilor Taslok. What are you doing here? Never mind, I can guess. Korra, I have some things to say to you.

TENZIN beckons KORRA over to his side. KORRA joins him.

KORRA

I'm really sorry I didn't tell you I was coming, Tenzin, but please don't send me back home.

TENZIN

You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus. Do you realize the panic you caused? The Avatar's been missing for weeks! You put yourself in incredible danger! I have a ship ready and you will be on it first thing tomorrow.

KORRA

I know I disobeyed but... please, I don't think I can wait any longer to finish my training. As Avatar I'm supposed to serve the world, and the White Lotus has been diligent in my education, but I've been cooped up at the end of the earth. I've never seen a city, I've never had a friend my own age. I've never bought anything before! How can I protect the world if I don't understand it, not really. Please, Master Tenzin, I need this. And this country...this country is amazing and I've only been her a day but I can feel something, something wrong. Something that needs to be healed. I think I might be meant to be here.

TENZIN

I just...You don't...

(pause and sigh)

This country is my life's work. It was my father's dream and I've done my best to guide it in his absence, towards a promise of unity and peace for the world after the horror of the war. But you are right. Since he passed things have fallen out of balance. I thought I should put off your training in order uphold the legacy of Avatar Aang, but I might have been wrong. After all, you *are* his legacy.

(sigh)

You may stay. I will teach you.

KORRA

Really? Yes!

LIN looks displeased enough to shove someone's head through a wall. She is ignoring the officer who has come from the front door and seems to be trying to tell her something about that direction. TASLOK looks much happier.

TASLOK

This is excellent news! Republic City, the world has its Avatar once again. The people will be glad to hear it!

TENZIN

Yes. Well, all things in due time.

(to Korra)

The first focus must be your air-bending training.

TASLOK takes KORRA by the shoulder.

TASLOCK

But for some things there's no time like the present. If you would just this way...

 **EXT. OUTSIDE POLICE HEADQUARTERS - DAY**

TASLOK guides KORRA out through the front door where a massive crowd of people is waiting at the foot of the headquarters steps. TASLOK has somehow organized a full scale press conference since she heard KORRA was in the station. KORRA is stunned as flashbulbs start going off all around her. TASLOK puts her arm around KORRA and smiles and waves at the crowd as two people carry a podium and microphone out of somewhere and place it in front of them.

TASLOK

Republic City, I present to you Avatar Korra!

TENZIN gives TASLOK a very dirty look as he understands this sort of political ploy but there is nothing he can do to stop it now.

KORRA

(Into to the faintly echoing microphones)

Um, hello.

REPORTER #1

Avatar, does this mean you have moved to the United Republic?

REPORTER #2

Were you trying to send a message to the Triads today?

REPORTER #3

Will you be fighting crime or the anti-bending revolution? Or both?

KORRA swallows and taps at one of the microphones to stall for time.

KORRA

Well, I don't exactly have a plan yet, but, uh. What I mean is...

(deep breath)

Avatar Aang meant for this new country to be a place where people of all four nations could live in harmony. I look forward to serving you in the pursuit of that goal. I will finish my training as quickly as I can so I can fight for order and justice in this city and around the world!

The crowd cheers. However, there are a few frowning faces among those cheering. Not everyone is happy about another powerful establishment bender. KORRA turns and walks back to TENZIN who is looking approving and a little impressed. KORRA grins.

KORRA

All right. Air training! I can't wait to get started!

 **EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - DAY**

KORRA is wearing a traditional ocher and saffron air-bender outfit but has rolled the sleeves up above her shoulders. She thumps her head against the wooden wall of a complex training mechanism and lets her face slide down it while letting out an extended groan. The area of the temple looks like an obstacle course.

KORRA

Uuuuugh! I hate air.

TENZIN sets the training mechanism swinging/rotating again by summoning a gust of wind.

TENZIN

Enough of that. Try it one more time. Keep your back straight and focus on avoidance with spiral motions. Remember the fundamentals of air-bending. Focus on the eight directions and move wherever the opposing force is not. Let lack of resistance be your power.

TENZIN demonstrates an air-bending martial arts routine.

TENZIN

To air-bend is to be like the leaf on the wind. Anything rushing towards you only aids you to move out of the way. A great master allows the opposition to defeat themselves.

Then KORRA charges forward towards the training mechanism and fails the exercise again. She leaps up growling with frustration and punctuating her speech with attempted air strikes from her fists.

KORRA

This. Is. Not. Working! I know all these moves, I've known them for years, but there's still no wind. Water, earth, and fire weren't like this.

TENZIN is a little concerned that she is doing this badly, but is hiding that emotion.

TENZIN

That's all right. It is written that it often took years for the ancient nomads to grasp the intricacies of air. And of course since the war the art is all but extinct.

At that moment TENZIN's three young children rush into view. The younger two, IKKI (seven) and MEELO (five) race along, bouncing off the walls on swirling blasts of air. The eldest, JINORA (twelve), follows at a more steady pace, gliding as she gracefully hops from perch to perch with air-bending.

KORRA

Extinct. Your kids seem to be doing fine.

IKKI

(very rapidly)

Daddy! Is Korra an air-bender yet? Does that she mean she's one of our family now? I thought all the other air-benders were dead in the war. If she's the Avatar is she my grandpa? Can we go flying with her? I want to jump off a cliff, can she help me?

TENZIN is stoic faced as MEELO repeatedly blasts gusts of wind at him messing up his robes.

TENZIN

Maybe later. Pemma?

TENZIN's wife, PEMMA enters behind the children. She is two decades younger than her husband and very pregnant. Nevertheless she exudes competence and gentle control.

PEMMA

All right, let's let Korra practice in peace. Meelo, take your father's cape out of your mouth.

MEELO and IKKI run off but JINORA stays behind to watch. KORRA once again tries and fails to bend the air.

KORRA

Grah! Why can't I do this! All the other elements came so easily!

TENZIN

Easy. Don't let a fear of failure hold you back with feelings of anger and aggression.

KORRA

(grumpily)

No fear? I thought air-bending was all about running away.

TENZIN

(Annoyed)

Avoiding slamming into resistance is not the same as fear. As I said, the essence of air-bending is to let go-

KORRA

Yeah, yeah. In air-bending power comes from mobility. Water-bending is about turning your opponent's force against them. Earth-bending relies on standing your ground with strength and resistance. And fire-bending draws energy from the breath to attack with all your might. I know all that. I've been educated in this for fifteen years but still I've never been able to manage even a single breeze!

TENZIN

It is not all about strength.

He sees that Korra is still trying to fix something about her physical movements.

TENZIN

Maybe we should try another tactic. Jinora? Could you take care of locking up the training course?

JINORA nods and the dances off through the course with masterful air-bending. KORRA just hangs her head in frustration as she follows TENZIN.

 **EXT. AIRTEMPLE ISLAND - MEDITATION SITE- LATE AFTERNOON**

KORRA and TENZIN sit in lotus position in this specialized pavilion. JINORA is there off to the side.

TENZIN

With bending, the spiritual is just as important as the physical. As the Avatar, you need to understand the philosophies of all four disciplines. Water is the element of change, earth is the element of substance, fire is the element of power, and air? Air is the element of freedom. Not just freedom of movement but freedom from fear and all other mental restraints! Look out at the rest of the temple.

None of these people, save my children, can use the air element and yet the acolytes have still dedicated their lives to learning the practices of our culture. They have embraced freedom from attachment without ever mustering up a breeze. That is the heart of air-bending. Meditate on that and you may be able to determine what is blocking your connection to the element.

They sit in silence.

KORRA

I don't think I'm doing it right.

TENZIN

There's nothing to do. We're meditating. Just relax and focus only on your breathing.

A few seconds elapse.

KORRA

Nope, I can't get it. Wait! Avatar Aang! Your dad is my past life. He knew all this stuff so I should know it too somewhere in there.

(points to her head)

The Avatar can speak to their past lives, right? But how do I do it?

TENZIN gives up on the prospect of meditation for the moment.

TENZIN

My father was never really clear about that. Sometimes he spoke of the former Avatars like he was plucking memories from the past. Other times it was like speaking to an old friend. But however you might manage it, I know it will require focus and inner understanding. Now close your eyes.

KORRA reluctantly complies.

TENZIN

Let go of the perception from each of your senses. Quiet your mind and enter a void at the center of yourself. Now imagine a road through that void. A single shining path to the infinite understanding of your true self.

KORRA's face twitches. She does begin to see an aurora road through an infinite starry night. There is no end in sight.

TENZIN

(unseen)

At the end of that path is the greatest power of all. The connection to your true Avatar spirit and the cosmic power of the universe.

KORRA takes a singe step forward on the shining road, but then shakes her head and she is back sitting in meditation pavilion.

KORRA

Nope. Not working. Figures. I'm sure you got the reports form the White Lotus about how bad I am at all this spiritual stuff. The Avatar is supposed to protect the balance and be the bridge between the spirit world and humanity but I've never even seen a single spirit!

TENZIN

Korra, these things take time. That is the reason you are staying in this temple, to shut out the worldly distractions that-

KORRA

You know, I've been locked up without distractions for my entire life and it hasn't helped me yet. I kind of thought this city would be different. Look, you can have me recite all the ancient mantras you want but I'm just not going to get it. It's all too abstract!

KORRA stands up very moodily.

KORRA

I'm going to go get some water.

KORRA stomps off.

TENZIN

(To Jinora)

Please promise me your teenage years will not be like this.

JINORA opens one eye from her meditation.

JINORA

(Deadpan)

I will make no such promises.

 **EXT. AIRTEMPLE ISLAND - MURAL HALL- SUNSET**

Airtemple acolytes are painting a long curving wall with a hundred paintings of past Avatars. They servilely duck out of the way as they see KORRA coming. KORRA traces her hand along the wall paintings. Her own spot has just begun to be painted. There are many blank spots after her. She says a name as she passes each painting.

KORRA

Avatar Koruk, Avatar Kioshi, Avatar Roku, Avatar Aang,.. Korra.

Then she hears the sound of radio from another room. SPORTS ANNOUNCER is in the middle of a longer broadcast.

SPORTS ANNOUNCER

(unseen)

...he ducks to the right and lets out a fierce blast of fire across the ring! Their opponents are being driven back to zone three! And now the earth player is coming up to take advantage! The assault is relentless! The other team doesn't stand a chance! Folks, this is a pro-bending match for the ages! Those of you listening, this sport is truly the future of bending!

KORRA gets an idea and looks out over the bay at the golden arena standing at the water's edge.

...

 _Author's Note:_ This section is all about speeding up introductions. Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Taslok all appear earlier than their show counterparts and in the context of their relation to the socioeconomic plot. Mako and Bolin are associated with crime, Asami is listening to the Equalists, and the councilor is being a demagog politician.

That brings me to one of the most significant changes, making the male Tarrlock into the female Taslok. Part of the reasoning was to really draw attention to the strength of the feminine in the LOK world which in the show only began to really break through in season three. The other reason was to give just a little more reason for Korra to be drawn in by the councilor's plan. Allowing Korra to see some of herself in the outspoken Water Tribe woman shouting down Tenzin and the White Lotus adds a small extra dynamic.

According to my research Taslok is a feminine Yupik name, fortunately close to Tarrlock.


	3. Chapter 3

...

 **EXT. PROBENDING ARENA - EVENING**

KORRA launches herself out of the bay with a spike of projected water. On the boardwalk she quickly bends the water out of her hair and clothes, leaving herself magically dry. Out in front of the arena Equalist protesters are picketing against the glorification of bending. KORRA keeps away from them and finds a back entrance she can get through.

 **INT. PROBENDING ARENA - BACKSTAGE**

KORRA is wandering through the backstage halls of the arena. A man, TOUZO, spots her.

TOUZO

Hey! Girlie, you can't be back here!

KORRA

Oh, sorry! I was just looking for a guy named Bolin I met a few days ago. Do you know if he's playing tonight?

TOUZO

Oh, great. Another one of those. Hrmph. Fine. I just saw him around here somewhere. Come on.

BOLIN

(offscreen)

Hasook!

TOUZO

Huh, lucky me.

BOLIN enters, searching.

BOLIN

Hasook! Damn it, where are you! Oh, Touzo. Hey, have you seen...ereep!

BOLIN sees KORRA standing behind TOUZO and he freezes in surprise.

TOUZO

Yeah, I found another of your crazy fan girls out here. Boy, if you want some-

BOLIN

Ha ha! Yes, you are so funny! No, this is just my friend! I mean, um, a girl... Woman! ... who I know. Nothing weird at all.

TOUZO

Uh huh.

BOLIN hurriedly leads KORRA off in an awkward way resulting from the fact that he wants to drag her off without committing the offense of touching her. KORRA finds this amusing.

KORRA

Crazy fan girls?

BOLIN

Ha! He's such a kidder. But seriously we need to get you out of the back... Um. Ok, we're about to start our match but the best seat in the house is right in here.

BOLIN opens a door to reveal the stadium locker room. Off to the side of the door MAKO is shirtless changing into his uniform.

MAKO

So did you find him? Because if we have to forfeit because of that worthless Water Tribe gambler I...

MAKO sees KORRA and the words die in his mouth.

MAKO

Oh. Yep. That's about right.

He realizes his state of undress and quickly scrambles to get into his jersey.

BOLIN

Hey, look who showed up!

MAKO

Avatar! Mam, sir, mam.

KORRA

Korra. It's Mako, right?

MAKO

(Whispers loudly to Bolin)

What is she doing here?

BOLIN

I invited her to the match, remember? I mean, I didn't know who she was then but-

MAKO

Well sorry, Avatar, but there isn't going to be a match. Our third player isn't here and if he doesn't show in the next five minutes then we have to forfeit. Our whole season over.

KORRA

Your teammate's missing? What happened?

BOLIN

He probably has a good reason. Like a family emergency, or all his clothes were eaten by moths, or he-

MAKO

(interrupting)

Or he bet on the wrong match and some Triad enforcer is breaking his legs in an alley.

KORRA

Wow, you're cheery.

ARENA EMPLOYEE opens the door.

ARENA EMPLOYEE

You've got three minutes to come out ready to play. If your water player isn't here by-

KORRA

(Interrupting)

No, I'm here! I'm subbing in!

ARENA EMPLOYEE

Eh, whatever.

ARENA EMPLOYEE exits.

BOLIN

Uh, she can't do that, can she? Can the Avatar do that?

KORRA

I am a water-bender, technically.

MAKO

And we're out of time. All right, you're on the team, Korra. At least we can count on you more than our last guy.

KORRA

Wait, you trust me, just like that?

MAKO

You're the one who...I trust you to fight. And we can't afford to lose. Just stay in your zone and stay on your feet. Here, put on a uniform.

KORRA catches the tossed uniform and holds it up to display the logo of a cute Red Panda face in a ball of fire, above a name written in Chinese.

KORRA

The Fire Ferrets?

MAKO

Bolin picked the name.

BOLIN is behind him giving a thumbs up and a big grin.

KORRA

All right then. Lets do this!

KORRA quickly starts undressing down to her sports bra, giving her a "superhero abs moment". BOLIN quickly turns around to give her privacy and then spins MAKO away too.

 **INT. PROBENDING ARENA - MAIN STAGE**

KORRA, MAKO, and BOLIN walk out over the extending plank to the main stage or ring. The changing room opens right onto the huge stadium where the ring stand above a large pool of water on all sides. Each half of the hexagonal ring is divided by color and marked by lines into even more zones. Ringing the walls right above the level of the preparation box are pricy looking seating boxes and above those are the stands.

The crowd cheers. KORRA is still struggling with the straps on her ill-fitting uniform and head-gear. MAKO is serious and concentrating, while BOLIN is making a performance for the crowd, encouraging his fans like a championship boxer. The fans are from every social class and every national heritage.

In the private boxes, rich business men whisper conversations to each-other. One of the boxes holds ZOLT and his associates. The Triad boss gives a knowing nod down to the Fire Ferrets which KORRA assumes is meant for her. In another box are TASLOK and some rich patrons. Another private box has a black haired girl excitedly writing in a graph-paper book, ASAMI. Her father, HIROSHI, is sitting behind her discussing business with a guest instead of watching the match.

ANNOUNCER

These rookie Fire Ferrets came out of nowhere this year and have made it further than anyone expected! But tonight it looks like they have ferreted out a last minute replacement. Let's hope she is another diamond in the rough like the inspiring bending brothers from the school of hard knocks, Mako and Bolin!

FEMALE FAN

We love you Bolin!

They reach center field and line up with the opposing team.

MAKO

(To Korra)

Ok, you know the rules. Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive. Just play defensively and stay in the ring.

KORRA

Psh, yeah. Of course I know the rules. We've got radio so I've listened to plenty of...game.

BOLIN

Wait, did she just say she'd listened to 'games' or to 'game'?

The whistle blows. Clay disks start flying along with fireballs and jets of water. KORRA starts doing acrobatic dodges but as she does so she puts a foot out of her zone. A buzzer blows.

REFEREE

Fire Ferret water-bender penalty! Move back one zone!

MAKO glares at KORRA but they continue.

ANNOUNCER

And after that hiccup we're back, but I am not sure this new replacement knows what she's doing!

KORRA is continuing to have trouble with all the restrictions of this style of fighting. MAKO manages to protect her at one point by taking a hit meant for her. Still, BOLIN and MAKO manage to eek out a win for the first round showcasing their teamwork.

But as the second round begins the other team has learned to focus on the more uncertain KORRA. She is pushed all the way back to the final zone. BOLIN takes a hard hit to the shoulder. MAKO and BOLIN are forced together into one corner with MAKO bodily protecting his injured brother. There is not much room for KORRA's normal acrobatic evasion methods.

Then in the middle of one maneuver she notices a loose strap on her uniform fluttering in the air. She changes her style and starts to move in circular air-bender techniques though she shows no more sign of controlling the element. She partially mirrors Tenzin's demonstration.

ANNOUNCER

Hold the phone! Something's changed! Whoever she is, this new woman is moving like a completely different player! She's fearless! The other team is just hitting air!

KORRA has her open palms up before her and is moving in constant spiral pattens, smoothly stepping out of the way of each attack. The other players are getting frustrated and focusing even more attacks on her, but this frees up the brothers. With a single nod communicating the plan BOLIN sets up two rapid covering attacks while MAKO sprints off to the side to set up fierce hits. The crowd is going wild. KORRA is feeling the pattern of air-bending, but when she thrusts out her hand for a gust nothing happens. However, MAKO is able to take advantage of the opponent flinching to avoid the nonexistent attack. After a brief spurt of action the Fire Ferrets have won. Up in the private boxes ASAMI lets out an exited whooping cheer before remembering herself and returning to polite clapping.

The Fire Ferrets reunite at center-field. BOLIN brings them all in for a tight hug as he cheers in excitement.

REFEREE

And the winner is the Fire Ferrets! They will advance to-

BOLIN grabs the microphone.

BOLIN

Yeah, that's right! We did it! From the bottom we're going all the way straight to the top! And where else could we do that but Republic City!

BOLIN raises both his arms above his head in triumph and then flinches as he remembers his injured shoulder. The REFEREE yanks his mike back but the crowd has erupted into cheers again. KORRA looks around and even shares a moment with MAKO who for once looks a little pleased.

 **INT. PROBENDING ARENA - BACKSTAGE LOCKER ROOM**

BOLIN winces and moans as he takes off his uniform jacket over his sore shoulder.

KORRA

Easy. Bending's a physical process; you don't want to wrench your chi paths out of alignment. Hold still.

KORRA bends up a glob of water from a water bottle. She maneuvers it over to levitate it to BOLIN's injured shoulder and the water begins to glow.

BOLIN

Ah, ah! Oh, that's actually nice.

KORRA

The human body is mostly water. If you know what you're doing you can sort of heal what's inside. I'm not too good yet but I can manage bruises and sprains.

MAKO

Not bad.

KORRA

(to Bolin)

What's it take to impress this guy?

MAKO

What? I said not bad.

BOLIN is now testing out his shoulder but as KORRA is by his side she still watched MAKO. She likes what she sees and comes to a moment of decision to make her move. She takes one step forward and then the room's door opens a few inches.

ASAMI

(Unseen)

Excuse me! Would it be ok if a fan snuck in for a moment?

All three Fire Ferrets are confused.

MAKO

Um, sure?

ASAMI enters in a flash of long shiny hair and expensive yet practical cloths. She is still holding her sports statistics notebook in her hands.

ASAMI

(To both Mako and Bolin)

Wow, you guys are amazing! My name is Asami and I have been following you two all season. Bolin, Mako, you're both on track to have one of the best rookie years of all time! And to do it again tonight with a last minute replacement, incredible!

BOLIN jokingly puts his arm around KORRA.

BOLIN

Yeah, she's pretty good. We'd love keep her, but with her other job I'm not sure we'd be-

KORRA gently but forcefully elbows him in the side to interrupt.

Seeing BOLIN and KORRA together in that corner, ASAMI's choice is made and she moves towards MAKO with flirtatious intent. KORRA glances down her own sweaty, rumpled appearance in contrast to ASAMI's casual glamour.

ASAMI

Mako? I know but this might be inappropriate, but by any chance would you be interested in having lunch with me tomorrow? I would love the chance to talk through the match with you.

MAKO

What? Uh. Uh, yeah! I mean, sure.

KORRA

(to Asami)

Wait, how'd you even get back here? This for players only.

ASAMI

Oh, I just slipped away from my father and bribed one of the arena workers to let me through. Wait, do I recognize you? Not from the match, you're...

KORRA throws up her hands with a knowing smirk.

KORRA

All right, you got me. Yes, I'm the Avatar-

ASAMI

(interrupts)

You dented my car!

KORRA

Yeah, I...Wait, what?

ASAMI

Wait, the Avatar?!

MAKO

Woah, easy. Asami, Korra?

(to Asami)

So, tomorrow you said? You wanted to meet together? Lunch?

ASAMI turns back to MAKO but still steales unreadable glances back at KORRA.

ASAMI

Er, yes! Chao's at Nanfang square? Let's say one o'clock? It's a date!

ASAMI winks at MAKO, then exits.

MAKO is left waving at the door in a pleasant daze. KORR, on the other hand, has seen her brief romantic fantasy snatched away and is generally suspicious of ASAMI. BOLIN however is still hopeful about his chances.

BOLIN

So, Korra, I know that I just promised to get you tickets to the match and at the time I didn't know who you were. But it's still kind of early so now if you wanted to, I don't know, hang out or something I could-

KORRA

You know what? I think that's exactly what I need.

BOLIN

Great! Oh, this is going to be awesome. I can show you anywhere in the entire city!

INT . PROBENDING ARENA - GYM

BOLIN

Or the arena gym. That's good too.

KORRA levitates up two whole stacks of earth disks of the sort they use in the matches, and then launches them forward with great force. She is working out a little pent up frustration.

BOLIN

Wow, that's really impressive! Also, wildly against the rules.

BOLIN comes around to stand by KORRA.

BOLIN

Your style is all traditional. It's powerful, yeah, but kind of slow. Hard to pull off accurately when you're running around. And in the ring all those big flashy moves are banned anyway. So, you just have to stay on your toes right up until the moment you dig in and strike!

He finishes his boxer-like bouncing by firing off an earth disk into the target with a punch. Korra starts to look guilty that she ignored what was obviously an invitation to a date out of her own frustration, even though BOLIN is not showing much sign of minding.

KORRA

Hey, Bolin. We don't have to stay here all night.

BOLIN is now thoroughly focused on trying to replicate KORRA's earlier move.

BOLIN

What? No, I'm good. I'm good. And the arms went like...

(Mumbles)

KORRA

Oh. Well I was just thinking, I'm still new here and you did kind of promise to show me around the city so...

BOLIN

Wait, you're serious? Yes! Yes, let's go! Have you eaten? Because I am starving!

 **EXT. PROBENDING ARENA - NIGHT -**

MAKO looks out of a high window down on BOLIN and KORRA exiting the building. Behind him is a tiny attic store room crammed with two dirty futons and the rest of his and Bolin's meager possessions. This is where the two brothers live and they are thankful to have that much.

 **EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - WATER NATION QUARTER - NIGHT -**

BOLIN leads KORRA to a small restaurant that is decorated in the blue and white thematic accents of her homeland. Inside, once they have their food BOLIN showcases a trick of flipping his food with his chopsticks. KORRA laughs and then gets a gleam in her eye as she has the idea for her own trick.

By the next shot they are both being thrown out on to the street by an angry shop owner. They both burst out laughing.

 **EXT. REPUBLIC CITY WATERFRONT - NIGHT -**

BOLIN and KORRA walk by a statue of Avatar Aang, four armed with each hand holding the symbol of an element. BOLIN is continuing a comical speech to amuse KORRA.

BOLIN

See, we're perfect for each other. You're strong, I'm strong. You're fun, I'm fun. You're beautiful, I'm gorgeous!

KORRA

(laughs)

I bet you joke like that with all the Avatars.

BOLIN

Joke? Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, tellentedist, most incredible girl in the world! The fact that you're the Avatar, which I gotta say is still blowing my mind, was the reason I was afraid to ask you out!

KORRA blushes and smiles turns away to look out at the view. BOLIN moves in closer.

BOLIN

But I'm glad I did. I had a great time tonight.

KORRA

So did I.

Then her smile begins to fade as she looks at how close BOLIN is.

KORRA

Look, Bolin, I...this might have been a mistake. Tonight was really fun and I like you, a lot, but I'm not sure it's quite the same way you like me. I'm here for the wrong reasons. I'm sorry, I think I messed things up. I haven't really had...any experience with stuff like this. This is my first date ever and I just...

BOLIN steps back with a smile.

BOLIN

That's fine! I mean I feel the familiar crushing rejection in my soul but believe me I am used, to, that.

KORRA now looks like she feels even worse.

BOLIN

Hey, I'd have been crazy to not try, but I still want to hang out as friends! I mean if you'd even do that with someone like me, what with your Avataring and everything.

KORRA

Friends? Huh, I don't think I've ever had a friend my age before. You know what? Yes! Oh, and your brother's busy with what's-her-name Asami tomorrow so I know you don't have a practice then. Let's do all this again! I had so much fun!

BOLIN

Awesome! Yes!

KORRA turns around to look at the view again, now wearing a grin. BOLIN pulls out his empty wallet with just a few loose coins, just out of KORRA's sight.

BOLIN

(less certain)

Yeah, let's do this all again.

 **EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREET - MORNING**

BOLIN walks along the sidewalk, looking at different shops and businesses.

BOIN

(to himself)

Let's see. Money. Money, money, money, money...

 **INT. OFFICE BUILDING**

The room is a large and crowded open-floor-plan office. BOLIN is lost and afraid, sitting in front of a massive chinese script typewriter. He closes his eyes and anxiously pokes at the typewriter with a single finger.

 **EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREET - MORNING**

BOLIN is quickly back out on the street as the interior of the building echoes with screams.

 **EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - DAY**

A foreman shakes BOLIN's hand as he welcomes him aboard. As soon as the foreman hires him, he points back and three non-benders get fired. The non-benders stamp off in disgust. BOLIN is easily bending the piles of bricks that it took three of them to cart around, and packing down earth with the force of a steamroller.

A little while later a hotrod pulls up past the construction site and then suddenly stops. The triad enforcer SHIN gets out.

SHIN

Hey, Bolin. Is that you?

BOLIN

(hesitantly)

Oh, hey there Shady Shin.

SHIN

I heard you're a big time probending player now. Not bad.

BOLIN

Uh, thanks.

SHIN looks around the construction site with a disparaging eye.

SHIN

So what are you doing working at a place like this?

BOLIN

(mumbles)

Oh, you know. Expenses, money, have to work your way up to the big leagues.

SHIN

Right. Hey, listen, you know I've got an offer that may help out a bit. Lightning Bolt Zolt has me out looking to hire some extra muscle for today. Some known quantities.

BOLIN

Uh, I don't know, Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats.

SHIN

Pff! Your brother ain't the boss of you. It's just a little security work for a few hours. Get our side a few extra benders to stand around so everyone knows not to start anything. Nothing crooked.

He slaps a fat stack of money into BOLIN's hand.

BOLIN gasps, then tries to calm himself while hiding the money.

BOLIN

I mean when is this all going to be? Because I've got this girl I'm supposed to be meeting later and...

SHIN smiles as he knows he has gotten a recruit.

 **EXT. AIRTEMPLE ISLAND - DAY**

KORRA is doing better at her air-bending training but is still very frustrated that she is not able to command the air element even as she gets the forms right.

TENZIN

All right, that's enough for now. For the next exercise I've prepared something special as a change of pace. Since it is now approaching noon we can begin a new strategy which focuses on the effect of adverse conditions and the-

KORRA Interrupts and then runs off, still talking. She dashes over to grab something and then back off towards the exit.

KORRA

(Interrupts)

Noon? I have to go! Bye Tenzin, I have to go meet a boy in the city but it's not a date and I know you don't like me running off like this but you can't exactly stop me! Sorry, bye!

TENZIN

But, but... *sigh*.

TENZIN is suddenly buffeted by unending gusts of wind coming from IKKI and MEELO who were intended to help out as part of the training. MEELO is screaming while wheeling his arms to summon the wind.

MEELO

Adverse conditions!

 **EXT. CITY PARK - DAY**

KORRA arrives to wait by a fountain in a city park. She is excited but then time goes on and Bolin does not show up. At first she is hopeful, then depressed, then angry, and then worried. She strikes off with determination.

 **INT. CHAO'S RESTAURANT**

MAKO and ASAMI are sitting at a table in a very fancy restaurant. MAKO is trying to look cool but is clearly uncomfortable to be at a place this expensive. ASAMI has pulled out her graph book of sports statistics notes and is continuing a conversation.

ASAMI

...and you Fire Ferrets have one of the best zone recapture stats in the entire league!

MAKO leans over to look at the book and then starts pouring over the numbers, completely forgetting that he is supposed to be acting cool and aloof.

MAKO

Wow, Asami, this is... Huh, we do need to work on our conversions. And our zone one water numbers are not at all what we want. Whenever Hasook shows back up I'll need to show him that.

ASAMI

Yes, but look. With earth and fire in consecutive zones your percentage starts to climb by each quarter!

A car backfires outside and ASAMI jumps. Then after a second she starts laughing softly.

MAKO

What's wrong?

ASAMI

Ha, it's nothing. It's just... This city is a dangerous place sometimes. But then I remembered that I'm sitting right next to an expert fire-bender and that fear seemed completely ridiculous. I don't know, maybe it's silly since I barely know you but you make me feel...safe.

They both blush. MAKO is about to say something when KORRA suddenly slams down beside them out of nowhere. ASAMI jumps again, much higher this time.

KORRA

Have you seen your brother?

MAKO

Korra? What are you doing here?

KORRA

I was meeting Bolin but he never showed up.

ASAMI

Oh, I am so sorry. I'm sure that he has a reasonable excuse.

MAKO

Hey, he didn't blow her off!

KORRA

I know that. He must have gotten in trouble somehow.

MAKO

Yeah, that tends to happen.

KORRA

What if those triad guys from the other day did something to him? That crew saw him watching me beat them up. What if they came after him? From what I hear those criminals are all over the city and no one seems to be stopping them.

MAKO

No one in the Triple Threats would do anything to Bolin.

ASAMI

The Avatar may be on to something. The triads are getting more brazen every day. They use their bending to oppress the public and instill fear so no one questions their authority.

KORRA

(frowns)

That sounds what those anti-bending Equalist guys were saying.

ASAMI

(shrugs)

And they have a point. Most of the protections they are proposing are very reasonable. I can't just decide to carry a crossbow through the street, so why shouldn't practicing benders be registered and display some visible patch or badge?

KORRA

(growing angry)

Hey, just what are you...

MAKO stands up.

MAKO

I'm sorry Asami. I need to go find my brother. It's probably nothing but if...

ASAMI

No, go. I understand completely. We can reschedule for anytime. It was nice to meet you again, Avatar Korra.

KORRA

(grunts)

MAKO and KORRA exit leaving ASAMI in the restaurant.

 **EXT. OUTSIDE TRIAD RESTAURANT - DAY**

KORRA and MAKO walk along a street in a seedier part of town.

MAKO

Bolin said something this morning about not having money but I'd just assumed he was going to go do things that you guys could get into for free.

KORRA

And I would have been fine with that! It's not like I've got bags of money. In fact I've basically got nothing of my own. I've always had to rely on people to take care of me.

MAKO

(quietly bitter)

Then you didn't have nothing.

KORRA

(changing the subject)

Where are we looking first?

MAKO

If he was looking for some quick cash then there's one place to start. As much as I told him to stay away from them.

KORRA

Who...?

KORRA stops as she recognizes the roadster parked out front as the one used in her first fight.

KORRA

Wait, I recognize that car! That's those Triad guys'! What would Bolin have to do with them?

MAKO

(reluctantly)

We kind of used to do some work for the Triples back in the day.

KORRA

What? Are you some kind of criminal?

MAKO

No! You don't know what you're talking about. No one took care of us. We were on the street so I did what I had to do to survive and protect my brother.

KORRA

I...

MAKO

Wait. Something's not right. There's usually guys posted out front.

MAKO slides up to the side of the door before peaking in. He waves KORRA forward. To his surprise she kicks the doors open.

 **INT. TRIAD RESTAURANT**

The restaurant is in shambles with clear signs of a violent struggle.

MAKO

Bolin? You in here?

Amid the overturned tables and smashed chairs there is a body in an Equalist combat outfit. KORRA finds it and is disturbed by the first dead body she has ever seen.

KORRA

Mako?

MAKO rushes over and inspects the body, tracing the spiderwebbed burns and singe marks.

MAKO

Lighting burns. Zolt was here when it went down.

KORRA

The mob boss? But creating lightning is a master level fire-bending skill. Even I had trouble learning it. How did some ordinary criminal...?

MAKO gives KORRA an annoyed look.

MAKO

The Triple Threat would never have abandoned their place like this, so they must not have come up on top in whatever happened. Then the question is if this guy's friends won then why did they leave their dead here?

KORRA

Um, what if they didn't leave?

The back door opens and two more people in Equalist combat outfits enter.

EQUALIST

(to his companion)

Just grab...

The Equalists spot MAKO and KORRA. After a moment of surprise all four rush into action.

MAKO gets the first attack off but the Equalists dodge. One Equalist throws a bola that MAKO has no room to avoid. As it flys there is the whine of a capacitor and then it shocks him with electricity. KORRA goes after her target but he pulls out knives. KORRA is worried for a moment but then she shoots distracting fire to the left so she can deliver a mighty gut-punch with the right. Mako manages to burn himself free and gets back on his feet but the Equalists have dropped a gas-bomb and are escaping out the back where there is the sound of trucks starting.

 **EXT. TRIAD RESTAURANT - DAY**

MAKO and KORRA rush out the back door while coughing to see one box-truck pulling out and another waiting to do so. The Triple Threat members are tied up and limp on the truck floor. EQUALIST climbs up with them.

EQUALIST

Go, go, go!

The Equalists pull out, engine revving. As they close the truck's door KORRA sees that BOLIN is one of the people tied up on the truck floor. The rest of the captives are out cold or groaning. KORRA runs after them and rips up a huge section of the street that they just barely avoid. Then she breaks off a fire hydrant and send the water out to freeze under the truck. It recovers from the resulting spin and is now too far away for her to hit even if they weren't throwing out more smoke bombs to provide cover.

KORRA

Rah! Who were they?!

MAKO

Equalists. It has to be.

KORRA

What?

MAKO gestures to a half torn poster of Amon on an alley wall.

MAKO

That masked anti-bender, Amon, 's people. Did you see those weapons? Who else could afford to arm themselves with all that gear and still not get a single bender on their side?

(grits his teeth)

I can't believe I let Bolin get into this mess!

KORRA places her hand on his arm.

KORRA

Mako, we are going to rescue your brother. Master Tenzin's on the ruling council and I know that Police Chief Beifong-

MAKO

(interrupts)

No. Cops aren't going to help kidnapped Triad members. I've got to do this alone.

KORRA

No. No, you don't.

...


	4. Chapter 4

...

 **EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS - DAY -**

KORRA and MAKO are walking along the street.

KORRA

(gently)

So how long have you and Bolin been on your own?

MAKO

Since I was nine. Parents dead in a mugging.

KORRA

I'm so sorry.

MAKO

You didn't do anything. And we're doing better now. With our team we have a chance at an actual future.

KORRA

Well, from what I've seen you're talented enough to make it work.

They reach a street corner and both point in opposite directions.

KORRA and MAKO

Let's go...

There is a moment of silent argument where they both try to take the lead.

KORRA

All right, I'll get into the police station and find out what they have on-

MAKO

(interrupts)

I said no cops. I can't risk Bolin getting arrested. But I know a guy. He...sells stuff. And he likes dealing with those political types. I might be able to trade with him for a little information about-

KORRA

(interrupts)

No criminals! That's what got your brother into this.

They turn another corner and see the EQUALIST PROTESTER set up again with his flyers and megaphone.

KORRA

Wait, I recognize that Equalist guy. I was yelling at me on my first day here. He might know something about what Amon's guys are doing. You stay here, I'll go-

MAKO

(interrupts)

No. You're kind of famous, and at least I wear a helmet at my job. They're more likely to recognize you. I'll go.

EQUALIST PROTESTER is packing up for the end of the day. MAKO comes up and starts talking to him, smoothly moving him out of sight down an alley. As KORRA watches there is a brief flash of orange light down the alley. After a moment MAKO walks back out.

MAKO

There's some big meeting tonight over in the industrial quarter. Open recruitment for the Equalists or something. They shouldn't notice two more people if we sneak in. We might find out something there about where they're holding Bolin, like a base or a hideout.

KORRA

What did you do to that guy? If the cops have trouble getting anyone to give up information on the Equalists then what did you...

MAKO

There are a lot of things that cops aren't allowed to do.

KORRA

(horrified)

You didn't...

MAKO

(with a small smile)

No, but I made him think I would. Those Equalists really are afraid of benders.

 **EXT. EQUALIST WAREHOUSE - NIGHT -**

MAKO and KORRA have changed their clothes to cover up more. As they approach the unmarked warehouse KORRA clutches at MAKO's arm like they are a couple. MAKO gives her a confused look to which KORRA only answers with a 'follow my lead' shrug.

DOORMAN

The revelation is upon us, brother and sister.

(Opens door)

 **INT. EQUALIST WAREHOUSE**

The warehouse is filled with hundreds of people. At the very end is a large stage in front of a massive poster of Amon. Equality banners are hanging from the walls.

MAKO

Woah, I'd never realized the Equalists were getting so big.

KORRA now looks worried. Her hold on MAKO's arm is now a little genuine. They make their way through the crowd to as close to the stage as they can manage.

MAN WITH MICROPHONE

And now your leader, our savior, the voice for the oppressed millions, Amon!

AMON steps into view on the stage the the sound of cheers. Behind him are a small group of elite fighters, and his LIEUTENANT is at his right. Every inch of AMON'S body is concealed behind his mask, hood, and combat-ready clothes, but still he manages to project power and authority. The crowd falls silent.

AMON

Why do I hide my face? I am sure that is the question many of you have asked. And the answer, of course, is fear. I was a boy when I first learned to fear benders. My family were poor farmers but this did not stop that fire wielding thug from taking everything. My father, my mother, my sister, my face. I was alone and in pain and I was furious. How could this be the nature of the world? The Avatar is supposed to maintain balance, but where was he? Building this new nation that repeats all the same mistakes and inequalities of the old. I was lost but in that moment of agony and despair the spirit world came to me. The spirits brought to me a revelation, which I will now share with you. The world does not have to be this way. Bending is a tool of fear that has caused every war and all the oppression in history! But tonight that will change. After tonight those born into their privilege will be the ones to feel fear! They will fear this mask! For the spirits have granted me a power. The ability to take bending away. Permanently.

The crowd gasps.

KORRA

(whispers to Mako)

That's impossible. Do they really believe this guy?

AMON

But of course you are skeptical. That is why I have arranged a demonstration.

Equalist fighters drag out the bound members of the Triple Threat Triad. Some of the crowd murmurs in recognition. ZOLT is in the front of the line and BOLIN is at the back.

MAKO

(whispers to Korra)

There's Bolin!

AMON steps forward towards ZOLT.

AMON

Lightning Bolt Zolt, notorious criminal leader of the Triple Threat Triad and yet still mysteriously unpunished. Until today. Cut him loose then step back.

There are some screams from the crowd as an Equalist fighter complies. The rest of the fighters retreat as asked. ZOLT stands up alone on stage with AMON. ZOLT is bruised and disheveled but the instant he is on his feet he radiates menace and control. He does not look like a captive.

ZOLT

(to Amon)

That was a good speech. Very informative. I've always fancied myself something of an instructor too. For instance, did you know they call lightning "the cold blooded fire"? It's a fire-bending technique that can only be performed with a mind of perfect balance and clarity. You should find that reassuring. When I kill you you'll know its not personal.

ZOLT attacks and he is fast. Arcs of electricity are already forming around his hands as he finishes talking. Then he snaps into his lethal attack, sending out a bolt of lighting from his fingertips. But somehow AMON dodges it. Now AMON is running forward, miraculously avoiding the re-aimed blast. AMON gets behind ZOLT and forces him down to the ground with two carefully placed hands on his head and neck.

ZOLT is still shooting lightning but now it seems that he cannot stop. Then the lightning suddenly fades into a giant plume of fire, only for the fire to slowly fade down into nothing. AMON lets go. ZOLT scrambles away and then jumps up. He tries to punch out fire at AMON but nothing happens. ZOLT collapses in horror.

ZOLT

What did you do?!

AMON

Your cleansing the first step in bringing balance to the world. Find comfort in that.

(to his fighters)

Present the next criminal.

The crowd roars. KORRA is watching the stage in horror.

MAKO

We have to save Bolin!

KORRA

I'm thinking, I'm thinking!

She looks up at the pipes on the warehouse walls.

KORRA

There. Wait for my distraction.

KORRA sneaks off out of the crowd while MAKO watches AMON slowly advance through the line of captives one by one towards BOLIN.

 **INT. BACKSTAGE AT THE EQUALIST WAREHOUSE**

Outside the main room KORRA finds a junction of water pipes and starts working to get one open. A large man approaches her and she immediately starts faking sweetness and relief.

LARGE MAN

Hey, what are you doing back here?

KORRA

Oh, thank you! I was lost and I just...

KORRA beats him up. Then she opens a pipe and starts turning the water into fog.

 **INT. EQUALIST WAREHOUSE**

Clouds of fog come rushing in towards the main stage. People in the crowd start panicking. Scattered people are yelling, thinking that the government had found their meeting. As the fog surrounds the stage AMON smoothly steps back into the vapor and disappears. MAKO leaps up on stage and takes out the man guarding BOLIN.

BOLIN

Mako! Oh, bro I love you, I love you, I love you!

MAKO

No time!

The two brothers start fighting their way out. The crowd is fighting to flee out the back. MAKO and BOLIN get cornered against a brick wall. Then the wall explodes inwards. KORRA leaps through the new hole and starts tearing up the floor into weapons with earth-bending as she shoots out massive blasts of fire.

KORRA

Come on!

 **EXT. ALLEY OUTSIDE THE EQUALIST WAREHOUSE - NIGHT**

The three friends burst out of a door as KORRA collapses the hallway behind them.

MAKO

Quick, we have to-!

MAKO is interrupted by the LIEUTENANT dropping down from above. The LIEUTENANT is wielding two electrified batons powered by a small backpack. He hits KORRA with a surprise attack that sends her to the ground. He then proceeds to fight the two brothers on even terms. He is poised to win when he is slammed back against a wall by a spike of earth from a recovered KORRA. BOLIN hugs KORRA and plants a kiss of pure gratitude and relief on her. KORRA shakes him off.

KORRA

Hey! No kissing the lips!

BOLIN is so relieved to escape that he is barely listening.

BOLIN

Sorry, sure, I'll kiss you anywhere you want!

KORRA

Not what I-

A door slams open behind them. KORRA, MAKO and BOLIN run off down the alley as Equalist fighters emerge behind them and begin to give chase.

AMON

Let them go.

AMON helps his LIEUTENANT back up to his feet.

AMON

The Avatar will be our perfect messenger.

 **INT. COUNCIL CHAMBER, CAPITAL BUILDING**

At a semi-circular table in a large ornate room the five bender councilors who represent the four cultures sit to decide the business of the country. All the councilors including TENZIN and TASLOK are looking down KORRA who stands in front of them. LIN is standing at KORRA's side.

COUNCILOR

Impossible. She must be mistaken. The spirit world would never bestow such a power.

TASLOK

Avatar Korra has told you what she saw with her own eyes! What more do need to be convinced that these Equalists are the greatest threat our country faces? However he does it, if Amon really can remove a person's ability to bend the elements then this only redoubles the need for swift and decisive action!

TENZIN

Taslok, I agree this is distressing news. But we need to be careful. Amon was clever to begin his demonstrations on Triad criminals. No one will morn them. If we come down too hard on his supporters we will only scare more moderates into the arms of the Equalists.

TASLOK

And what do you think will happen if we do nothing? Any sign of weakness will only erode faith in the government.

TENZIN opens his mouth to argue again but TASLOK cuts him off by raising her hand.

TASLOK

But there is someone else whose opinion should be considered. Avatar Korra, what do you think we should do? You are the one who saw Amon.

At the mention of Amon's name KORRA shudders but she hides it beneath bravado.

TENZIN

Korra, before you-

KORRA

We take the fight to them. Amon and his guys are hiding in the shadows because he knows we would crush him. Let's not give him anywhere to hide.

COUNCILOR

Chief Beifong, surely you have something to say about this.

LIN clearly hates agreeing with these other two women, but she still grumbles her assent.

LIN

(Grumbles) It'll earn some ill-will but we need to stop this insurrection now, before it grows.

TASLOK

Excellent! In fact, I volunteer to lead a task force that will take personal responsibility for following our fearless Avatar's lead. All in favor?

LIN does not like this move to take the operation out of the hands of the police, but she does not have a vote here and TENZIN is voted down three to two.

 **EXT. EQUALIST HIDEOUT - NIGHT -**

In a large below-ground room people are training in martial arts under Equalist banners and a poster of Amon. They spar hand to hand and with weapons. Outside, two special trucks with tanks and benches of rear seats pull up on the street above. In the building, radio is playing music but the signal is overtaken by AMON's transmission who continues talking for the rest of the scene.

AMON

(Unseen)

Good evening my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon. The ruling council has made me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this country will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience that fear. And to the Avatar: you have chosen a losing path. Yes, there are still those who trust you out of misplaced faith but with every assault against the people you prove them wrong. So continue. Help me, Korra. Show them how to hate you.

Armored benders in special task force uniforms quietly hop out of the trucks, including KORRA and TASLOK. KORRA peaks down though the window. Behind her, task force members levitate up water from tanks in the trucks. They prepare to go in like a S.W.A.T. team. At TASLOK's hand-signal the water goes blasting down through the windows and freezes most of the Equalists in place. Earth-benders blast open holes in the wall and the task force jumps down.

Two Equalists escape, one throws a gas grenade at KORRA but she has learned from last time and freezes it in a ball of ice. KORRA chases after a few who escaped and takes out the first. However, the second moves in for an attack but is stopped by TASLOK.

They locate their target room and bust in hoping to find AMON but there is only a radio transmitter playing a record of AMON's message. They destroy the transmitter. As they leave the building with their arrests KORRA burns posters of AMON on the street. Reporters flash pictures as the captives are loaded into transports.

 **INT. FANCY PARTY**

All the guests are in evening-wear for this celebration that TASLOK is holding to celebrate the success of her task-force. TASLOK and KORRA are posing for a photo until KORRA sees across the room MAKO and breaks off towards him.

KORRA

Mako! You came!

She sees ASAMI walking with him and her smile becomes fixed. Asami's father, HIROSHI, is close behind them.

KORRA

And you brought Asami, that's great.

MAKO

Are you kidding? She brought me. Or really her father did. Do you know who he is?

ASAMI

My father, Hiroshi Sato of Sato industries.

HIROSHI

(bows)

Avatar, I am honored.

KORRA

Sato? Wait, like the auto company?

MAKO

(to Asami)

Yeah, I'd guessed you were rich when I saw you but not that rich. He basically invented the consumer car.

(to Korra)

And he's sponsoring our team! Between all the new gear he bought us and helping us finally get a real replacement water player the Fire Ferrets have an actual chance of making it to the championship.

KORRA tries to be genuinely happy for him.

KORRA

A replacement. That's great. I'm happy for you.

TASLOK approaches.

TASLOK

Ah, Mister Sato. So nice of you to join us.

HIROSHI

(frowns)

Councilor. I have been following the news of your task force. It is a shame you have raided so many non-bender owned businesses and yet managed to find so few of the people you are searching for. But I'm sure you have plenty more political enemies waiting to be put on your list.

TASLOK

Hiroshi, I am sure you more than most can appreciate the need to stop crime at its inception. Now, if you have any suggestions about the investigation my office is always open. Or if you would like even more input in government affairs you could always buy another councilor. I've heard that Dang Wei's rates are very reasonable these days.

HIROSHI frowns and turns to walk away. ASAMI and MAKO follow him.

KORRA

(to Taslok)

Buy a councilor? Is he that corrupt?

TASLOK

(sigh)

No more than most in this city, I think.

KORRA

And what was that you were saying about him knowing crime?

TASLOK

He lost is wife about ten years ago. It was a robbery gone bad. The earth-bender collapsed half the house as he made his getaway. After that Hiroshi Sato mostly retreated from political involvement.

TASLOK sees KORRA looking at ASAMI with suspicion mixed with pity.

TASLOK

Don't worry about him. When you're the person trying to fix things there will always be people who say you go too far. But you cannot allow sympathy for criminals. My own family history taught me that.

KORRA

What do you mean?

TASLOK

(sighs)

A story for another time. Let's just say I lost someone too.

TENZIN, PEMA, and LIN are standing together off to the side of the party. Both TENZIN and LIN are staring darkly at KORRA and TASLOK being so chummy. Without realizing it they start to adopt the same posture. They grunt in disapproval at the same time as PEMA stands between them pretending not to notice and trying not to snicker at their display.

KORRA

Tenzin keeps saying that I'm doing all this wrong. That I shouldn't just be using force to go after Amon. But that's all I've got. I don't know politics or talking to the public. But fighting, that I can do. Or maybe I'm just afraid of walking back.

TASLOK

Korra, I know what you're going through; the doubt. But let me teach you a lesson that I learned through hard years. A man in the public eye can afford to retreat once or even twice and still be respected. We can't.

KORRA

Don't turn back. But are we going the right way?

TASLOK

Half of politics is being confident in yourself. Look at them, staring at us, watching for any hint of weakness. They all want us to be afraid, they expect us to be. They want to see us doubt, so they can pounce. Never give them what they want.

MAKO approaches.

TASLOK

Unless of course you want it too.

TASLOK exits with a knowing smirk.

MAKO walks up to KORRA speaking low and trying to be surreptitious.

MAKO

Korra, are you ok? I saw you looking...Was the councilor bothering you?

KORRA

(smiles)

And if she was? What were you going to do, beat her up?

MAKO

(jokes)

Maybe. I've always wanted to punch the government. It'd sure make a lot of my old friends real happy.

KORRA

Where's Asami?

MAKO leans back against the wall.

MAKO

Talking to people I don't know about things I can't really understand. I'm not used to this sort of fancy thing like you girls. Hell, I don't even have real pockets in this stupid jacket.

KORRA reaches out at MAKO's jacket.

KORRA

They're sewed together. You're supposed to pick that out. And at least you guys get pockets.

KORRA pats her dress as an illustration.

MAKO

You look great. Er...Avatar.

KORRA

So do y...you too.

A moment of awkward silence passes.

KORRA

So, you're watching out for me?

MAKO

You saved Bolin. I owe you.

KORRA

Oh. Yeah.

(pause)

Congrats again on the Fire Ferrets getting sponsored.

MAKO

Yeah, and you too on...beating up Equalists. Good luck. After seeing Amon myself I'm pretty much fine with anything you want to do to him and his goons.

KORRA

(unconfident)

Sure. That's my job, isn't it? This is simple; stop bad guys from hurting people. Fighting's the right answer. It will work.

MAKO

(uncomfortable)

I mean, you're the Avatar, legendary eternal hero. If you do it it has to work, right?

They stand side by side, watching the party.

 **MULTIPLE LOCATIONS**

Intercut shots of Korra strapping on her Task Force armor with shots of the Task Force raiding properties and arresting suspects. As the images go on the raids get more violent and give way to footage of Equalist attacks and small explosions. End on a shot of KORRA in her armor, breathing heavily as she stands near a ruined site of an explosion, surrounded by bits of smoke.

 **EXT. AIR TEMPLE / INT. PROBENDING STADIUM**

The Fire Ferrets are competing on their road to the championship. KORRA is on Air Temple Island training her forms in the Bagua octagon with a radio on nearby for the play by play commentary. She reacts very favorably whenever she hears MAKO doing something good. The Ferrets win but just as the announcer is saying that they will advance to the championship the signal collapses into static.

AMON

(on radio)

Greetings citizens of Republic City. I hope you enjoyed this pro-bending match because it will be the last. It is time for this country to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the arena and cancel the championship or else there will be severe consequences.

 **INT. COUNCIL CHAMBER**

KORRA stands before the ruling council.

TENZIN

Korra, I know you have become invested in that sport but as far as I am concerned we need to shut the arena down, temporarily, while we assess the threat. The risk to the public is too great.

KORRA

What about the rest of you? Taslok, there's no way you are backing down from Amon, right? We've been winning!

TASLOK

(weary)

I'm not backing down, but for once Tenzin and I agree.

TENZIN

The council is unanimous.

KORRA

(to Taslok)

I don't understand, I thought you of all people would take a stand against Amon.

TASLOK

I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, but I will not put innocent lives at stake to protect a game.

KORRA

Pro-bending might be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city! These days the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in peace to...watch benders...beat each other up. In peace.

TASLOK

I appreciate your idealism but you are ignoring the reality of the situation.

KORRA

The reality is that if you close the arena you let Amon win!

TASLOK

I am sorry, but our decision has been made. This meeting is-

LIN enters and interrupts with a display of bending power.

LIN

I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the Avatar.

TENZIN

You do?

KORRA

Yeah, wait, you do?

LIN

I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin but the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists.

TENZIN

Display of strength? Lin, that's just foolish. We must prevent the conflict from escalating into all out war! The council is not changing its position.

COUNCILOR

Now, Tenzin, let us hear what our esteemed chief of police has in mind.

LIN

If you keep the arena open, a special police unit will be stationed there for the championship. My metal technique earth-benders are an unmatched force. They will be able to stop any potential attack.

TASLOK

Are you saying that you will *personally* take responsibility for the safety of the spectators and competitors?

LIN

I guarantee it.

KORRA

And I'll be there too! Amon will be afraid to come anywhere near the place!

TASLOK

It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record...or Avatar Korra's authority. If the chief of police is confident her elite officers can protect the championship then she has my support and I encourage you all to join me in changing your vote.

TASLOK holds up her hand and is joined by COUNCILOR and one other. TENZIN and his lone ally look on with resignation and frustration.

TASLOK

The arena stays open.

TENZIN stands up and walks towards the exit. KORRA things he is heading to her but he turns to LIN.

TENZIN

A word please, Lin.

 **INT. OUTSIDE THE COUNCIL CHAMBER**

TENZIN and LIN enter.

TENZIN

Taslok's playing you and I don't want to see you get hurt.

LIN

(sarcastic)

Right.

(serious)

I know what I'm doing and the risks that come with it.

TENZIN

(sigh)

In that case I'm going to be by your side during the match.

LIN

Like old times? Forget it.

TENZIN

It's for Korra. I want to make sure she's safe.

LIN

Do what you want. It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before.

KORRA enters

KORRA

Oh, Chief Beifong, I wanted to thank you for your support in there and I...

LIN ignores her and walks away.

KORRA

What is her deal? Even when she's on my side she's against me! Did she and Avatar Aang have some big fight?

TENZIN

No, she liked my father. I'm afraid her problem is with me.

KORRA

With you? Why?

She pauses for a second as a thought occurs to her.

KORRA

Wait. Did you two used to be together-?

TENZIN

(interrupts)

Whatever you are thinking I am sure it is incorrect. Come on, we must get back to your air-bender training.

KORRA follows him with a huge grin on her face for figuring out his secret.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**EXT. PROBENDING ARENA - NIGHT**

Boats patrol the water around the arena.

 **INT. PROBENDING ARENA**

Metal-bender officers patrol and inspect the empty stands.

 **INT. PROBENDING ARENA**

All the stands are completely packed even with the metal-armored officers stationed in all the aisles. LIN watches over all of it like a hawk and true to his word TENZIN is at her side.

ANNOUNCER

(unseen)

The anticipation is palpable as we are just minutes away from the start of the championship match. On one side, the underdog Sato Industries Fireferrets battling to complete their miraculous debut year. This breakout team, led by two talented brothers, has amazed us all. And, in fact I have something here the youngest brother, Bolin, wanted me to read. He says that since they lost their parents they've been alone, but now the wonderful fans of Republic City feel like their new family and he wants to make them all proud. That's just... *sniff* It's things like this that truly make this the greatest sport in the world!

As the Fire Ferrets walk into the ring BOLIN is mouthing the words of his message as he mime's exaggerated motions to go along with it. MAKO shakes his head in exasperation. KORRA is watching from the Sato private box but initially neither ASAMI or her father HIROSHI are visible.

KORRA

Yeah! Go Mako! Go Bolin!

The shot shifts to show ASAMI sitting beside her.

ASAMI

This is so exciting, isn't it!

KORRA

(less enthusiastic)

Yeah, it is...

ANNOUNCER

And in the other corner we have the favored yet scandal mired Wolfbats. This experienced team has been to the finals for the last three years but tonight it could truly be anyone's match!

The match begins but the Wolfbats seem to be favored by the refs. One of them gets pushed one foot out of the zone and glances up looking for the whistle. Once they verify they are not being called out on fouls their behavior gets more flagrant with their rule breaking.

KORRA

What?!

ASAMI

Come on!

Across the arena TENZIN and LIN stand together.

TENZIN

I don't know what that ref was looking at but it sure wasn't those fouls in that last round!

LIN

I didn't take you for a sports fan.

TENZIN

(embarrassed)

I've been brushing up.

The Fire Ferrets lose the first round, with MAKO and BOLIN pushed back to the last zone. All three meet in a huddle.

MAKO

Someone paid off the refs.

BOLIN

Then we'll just have to win anyway.

In the private box KORRA and ASAMI are still angry.

KORRA

What is this?! Even the other team looks surprised at the stuff they're getting away with!

The replacement Fire Ferret water-bender gets knocked off the ring early. MAKO and BOLIN hang in well but they are repeatedly fouled by attacks that mix elements and head shots. Soon both get knocked off the ring, losing the match.

ANNOUNCER

And with all team members over the edge the Fire Ferrets lose the match! The Wolfbats are this year's probending champions!

KORRA watches MAKO and BOLIN swim over to the stairs that carry them back up to their prep room.

KORRA

I'd better go to them.

ASAMI

I'll come too.

The both exit, leaving HIROSHI in the box.

INT. PROBENDING ARENA - BACKSTAGE -

KORRA runs ahead through the hallways alone. Then the floor of the hall suddenly collapses out under KORRA in a trap door and sends her tumbling down into the dark.

 **INT. SECRET ROOM**

The concealed hatch closes above her cutting out the only source of light in this dark pit. KORRA manages to arrest her fall with brief rocket-jet like flares from her hands and feet but she still rolls when she hits the floor heavily. Without fire the room is pitch black. She summons a floating flame in her hand as she rises to her feet but that reveals that she is surrounded by waiting Equalist fighters. A bola comes spinning out of the dark to grab the hand holding the fire, jarring her and extinguishing the light. KORRA fights back fiercely but after a series of clashes that can only be seen by the flashes of fire from her attacks she is tied and secured in place. KORRA struggles against her bonds, snorting fire at anyone who gets close.

KORRA

Come out, Amon! I know you're here! Fight me here and now you coward!

In the intermittent light of her fire breath there is suddenly a gloved hand beside her face. A single dim electric light turns on and in its illumination AMON is standing beside her. He makes as if to remove her bending and KORRA flinches back in horror. But then he just strokes her cheek.

AMON

Avatar. Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Though it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending or your life, I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise. But I assure you, I have a plan and I'm saving you for last. Then you'll get your duel and then I will destroy you.

The Equalists turn to leave as KORRA hangs her head while straining against the ropes. The light goes out.

 **INT. PROBENDING STADIUM**

The Fire Ferrets are nursing their wounds and ego in the prep box. Out in the ring the Wolfbats are waiting to receive their trophy and basking in the alternating cheers and boos from the crowd. MAKO looks out around the stadium. Several of the private boxes are now completely empty. Something has subtly changed about the noise of the crowd.

MAKO

Something's wrong. I don't know but...

Throughout the stadium assorted spectators in unison lift bandanas up over their faces and reach inside popcorn containers to reveal dangerous looking gauntlets. A capacitor whines as man one reaches out to place that gloved palm against the back of an armored cop standing in the aisle before him. There the sound of an electric jolt and the cop collapses.

In the back of the stands LIN did not see that but she is suddenly suspicious as she scans the stadium.

LIN

Wait. What was...?

A spectator beside her rises up out of their seat with a shock glove.

TENZIN

Look out!

He pushes the attacker back with a rush of wind but there is another attacker behind him who takes him down. LIN's cables take out that Equalist but as she catches a collapsing TENZIN she can hear electric shocks from everywhere around her. All around the stadium the armored cops are falling to electric attacks against their conductive armor.

ANNOUNCER

Hold on. Something's wrong! Masked members of the audience are attacking people with strange devices! The police are falling like flies! Wait, there's a noise behind me! There are two of men entering through the door! They are approaching me with sinister electric gloves! Now one is reaching out his hand! I am currently wetting my pants!

In the center of the ring the Wolfbats spin around in confusion until AMON and his men emerge from a passage and step into the ring. The Wolfbats are surprised to see them but that quickly turns to confidence.

WOLFBAT CAPTAIN

Oh, you have made a mistake.

The Wolfbats rush to attack the Equalists but AMON can dodge their every attack. He gets in close and forces the WOLFBAT CAPTAIN to his knees. AMON moves into his bending removal position. The LIEUTENANT and other Equalists help capture the rest of the Wolfbats.

WOLFBAT CAPTAIN

No, no, no, no! No!

AMON completes he work and the WOLFBAT CAPTAIN falls limp. The Equalists roll the defeated Wolfbats off the ring into the water. AMON grabs the microphone.

AMON

I see that I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So, the Wolfbats are your champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to success because every day you threaten and abuse non-bending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the world but it only took me a few moments to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you. And to my followers, rejoice. For years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic! The time for change has finally come...

While AMON is talking, door to the Fire Ferrets prep box starts to open and MAKO leaps forward in an attack. However, this only serves to terrify ASAMI who was entering. MAKO backs down immediately but the fire still licked inches from ASAMI'S face and she is very shaken.

BOLIN

(To Mako)

Easy!

MAKO

Asami! Where's Korra?

ASAMI

I... She was right in front of me.

MAKO

Come on, we have to find her!

BOLIN

If that involves getting away from those guys then I'm all for it!

 **INT. PROBENDING ARENA - BACKSTAGE -**

They run into the back halls. MAKO pauses at the first hallway intersection and holds up his hand as a silent signal for the others to wait. However, the replacement Fire Ferrets water-bender just runs on comically screaming with his hands over his head. The remaining three continue on.

ASAMI

I don't understand. She had to have come this way.

MAKO

Well, where is she?

BOLIN is very nervous and is bouncing up and down with anxiety.

BOLIN

Guys? Maybe we should...

BOLIN suddenly notices that the floor he is standing on has a little extra give.

BOLIN

Huh, this floor is weird. Bouncy.

MAKO kneels to inspect the floor.

MAKO

A trapdoor?

ASAMI

It could be? I think there's a big auxiliary furnace room right under here. Room enough to hide something. I remember the construction plans from back when my father's company was doing the arena renovation.

MAKO

I hear something down there. Stand back. I think I can-

The trapdoor explodes upwards with a blast of fire from beneath. KORRA leaps out in a cloud of dust as MAKO and the rest are thrown back.

KORRA

Where's Amon?!

BOLIN

He's in the ring but I...

KORRA races off down the hall at top speed.

 **INT. PROBENDING ARENA**

AMON

For centuries benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now my followers and I will not rest until this city achieves equality, until this nation achieves equality, until the entire world knows equality! The age of oppression is over! The revolution has begun!

An explosion in the ceiling blows open a hole to outside. Above, an airship is hovering and lets down cables to provide escape for AMON and his officers. AMON and the others grab hold and begin to rise up. As soon as they get clear the ring erupts with explosions. KORRA bursts into arena and jumps off the Fire Ferrets prep box into the water below. She cycles her arms and rises up on a huge swirling tower of water after AMON. For a moment the Equalists look worried.

But as strong as KORRA is she doesn't quite catch up and the water slowly loses its speed and form, leaving her hanging in mid air, about to fall down a very long way. At the last moment a metal cable shoots down to wrap around her waist. LIN is swinging from the rafters and uses her momentum and strength to launch KORRA straight up through the hole in the ceiling.

 **EXT. PROBENDING ARENA - ROOF - NIGHT**

KORRA continues to fight up here as LIN rises up to join in. AMON stays on his airship while various fighters and the LIEUTENANT take on the two benders on the roof. The glass surface they are fighting on is at risk of breaking. KORRA is limited to only fire with the lack of other elements but still overpowering multiple opponents. LIN attaches her cables to the fleeing airship and begins to reel herself up.

Then the glass floor breaks under KORRA's fireblast, dropping the Avatar down. LIN detaches from the airship and shoots down to catch her again, slowing their decent by ripping through a giant banner.

 **INT. PROBENDING ARENA**

KORRA and LIN land in a tumbled pile. Most of the crowd has escaped by now and many of the downed officers are getting up. TENZIN runs up, still clutching at the site where he was shocked.

TENZIN

Is she all right? Korra? Lin?

KORRA

(to LIN)

Yeah, thanks to you.

LIN

Don't mention it, kid.

Both women are sitting up and recovering from the tumble. MAKO, BOLIN and ASAMI run towards them.

MAKO hugs KORRA tight in relief. ASAMI looks on this with great skepticism even though she is relieved as well.

MAKO

I'm so glad you're ok!

BOLIN

Me too!

KORRA

Looks like Amon got his war.

BOLIN

Yeah, things here are a bit exploded. I guess they won't let us stay in our place upstairs anytime soon, eh Mako?

MAKO

Don't worry, I'll figure something out.

KORRA

(softly)

Hey, Tenzin, what if we invited them to...

ASAMI

(to Mako and Bolin)

You both can stay with me, if you'd like. My father is your team sponsor so I figure he has to help. Of course our house has so many extra rooms he might not even notice you are there if you stayed a *year*.

MAKO

You'd do that?

KORRA's frustration quickly gives way to genuine appreciation.

KORRA

But I... That's great of you Asami.

LIN stands there still staring up at the hole in the roof.

TENZIN

(to Lin)

Don't worry, Amon will not get away with this.

 **INT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND, AVATAR AANG'S OFFICE**

TENZIN walks through an upper hall of the temple, from time to time feeling at the tender spot where the shock glove hit him. He hears a sound coming from inside a nearby room and he quickly opens the door.

TENZIN

Meelo! Get out of my father's office! Where are your sisters?

His young son MEELO comes running out giggling, wind swirling around him as he races off down the hall. TENZIN sighs as he enters the office and he tries to straighten things up in this ad hoc museum. He traces his hand across well worn marks on the desk where his father rested his arms as he sat. TENZIN turns to look out the window at the arena across the bay.

TENZIN

Oh dad, what would you do now?

KORRA enters behind him.

KORRA

Tenzin? Pema said you were upstairs. What's in here?

TENZIN

It was... it's not important. What did you want to see me about?

KORRA casually walks over to the desk and flops down into the chair. TENZIN flinches and opens his mouth to say something but then he notices what KORRA is unknowingly doing.

TENZIN

Don't-

KORRA unconsciously rests her elbow right on the worn patch of the desk and taps her finger right on another worn part as if she had been making that exact motion for decades. For a moment she is silent as she looks out the window.

KORRA

They say the doctors can't undo what Amon did to to the Wolf-bats; taking their bending. Something is damaged in their connection to their elements. Not that...

KORRA shakes her head to get to what she actually wanted to say.

KORRA

I was scared. Of Amon. I was so scared. I wanted to fight him but when I saw him I froze up. I was slow, all my reflexes felt wrong. I've been afraid of Amon since the first time I saw him. Everyone is looking to me to stop him but I don't know what to do! I couldn't even face him.

TENZIN

Every Avatar before you has faced a similar crisis. Even to his last day my father was reluctant to discuss the war with the Fire Nation or his duel with Bloody Yakon. It is reasonable to feel fear, but courage can only cover that up, it cannot remove it from your heart. Fear can only be truly counteracted with acceptance.

KORRA

You can really do that?

TENZIN

Ha, oh no, not me, not at all. I am terrified every day. Terrified of failing the legacy of the air nation. Terrified of failing this country, or the world. Terrified for the future of my children. But I know you, Korra. You're made of sterner stuff than I am. You will find a path.

KORRA stares out the window at the city skyline.

KORRA

This is going to get worse, isn't it.

TENZIN

Yes, I think it will. But my father was always an optimist, in his own way. He would tell me that this is a wild, dangerous world. Terrible things happen all the time, without appearing to have any reason or meaning. But that means there are also miracles in equal number. There are miracles every day. That is the balance.

 **EXT. SATO MANSION - DAY**

KORRA sits in the back seat of a car driving up to the outer slopes of the city where the rich dwell. TASLOK's voice comes from the radio.

TASLOK

(unseen)

These criminals who call themselves Equalists are not interested in equality at all. They just want to wage war against all bending citizens and against our culture itself. Chief Beifong was supposed to protect our city but she was powerless to stop Amon's attack on the arena. If we are to survive these dire times our law enforcement may need new direction and leadership.

KORRA sees the massive Sato mansion. The building broadcasts spectacular opulence and power.

 **INT. SATO MANSION**

ASAMI

Avatar Korra, you made it!

KORRA

You can just call me Korra. At least I didn't have any trouble finding the place. Ha, and they say non-benders are oppressed!

ASAMI is clearly made uncomfortable by that quip but is trying to hold her tongue.

ASAMI

Oh, well, the boys are this way.

The two girls walk through the halls of the mansion. KORRA feels self-conscious again next to ASAMI's practiced beauty amid this opulence.

KORRA

Um, actually is there a bathroom I can use?

ASAMI

Of course, there's a lady's powder room just right through that door.

 **INT. POWDER ROOM**

KORRA washes her hands. After she dries them off she looks at the makeup arrayed before the mirror. She picks up a powder puff and stares at it with great suspicion. The tension rises as she brings it closer to her face. Then she steels with determination and brings it smacking into her face and immediately erupts into a coughing fit as her head is engulfed in a cloud of powder.

 **INT. SATO MANSION**

ASAMI is waiting in the hallway and slightly tapping her foot as she chews on her lip in a mental argument. KORRA finishes wiping her face before she rejoins ASAMI. They start walking again but something is clearly bothering ASAMI.

ASAMI

I'm not sure that is a fair comparison to make.

KORRA

What? What's not? What are you-?

ASAMI

Pointing to this house as counter-proof to discrimination. Just because my family's rich does not mean the non-bender equality movement doesn't have a legitimate point. Amon's insane crusade doesn't negate the real grievances that the unpowered majority face daily.

They have finally arrived at the room where MAKO and BOLIN are waiting. KORRA opens her mouth to respond but MAKO had heard this last bit.

ASAMI

Every member of the ruling council is a bender. How can that be fair?

KORRA

Uh...

MAKO shrugs.

MAKO

Whatever. No matter what happens nothing's going to change about that. The strong will still end up on top again. The only reason Amon has succeeded so far is because he's strong; he has that power to remove bending. Even if he won it wouldn't change that formula. This whole equality bit is going to be a lot of blood spent for nothing. The same kind of people always end up on top, benders or not.

KORRA

So I guess that everyone should just only look after themselves, huh?

ASAMI

Mako, you can't really think-

MAKO

Look, being able to bend the only thing that got me and Bolin of the streets. I'm not going to ever give sympathy to anyone who demonizes that.

BOLIN

(casually)

There were a lot who didn't.

MAKO

What?

BOLIN

Get off the street. Lots of the kids we knew, the ones who couldn't bend an element. I guess I don't know what happened to them. We lost track of a lot of people.

ASAMI claps her hands together to clear the mood.

ASAMI

Well, I think that's enough politics for now. I'm sure Ava...er, Korra has enough of that in her job. This is the first time I've been able to play hostess to any of you so we should make it fun!

KORRA

Oh, let me guess. Shopping or makeovers or something.

BOLIN

Oh, oh! I vote makeovers!

ASAMI

I had my mind more on...something.

 **EXT. SATO MANSION TEST TRACK - DAY**

ASAMI, wearing a racing suit, stands beside a two seater racing roadster holding two helmets.

KORRA

I'll admit I would not have guessed this.

ASAMI

My father has workshops scattered all over the grounds. He had this track built so he could test out some of his secret pet projects. So what do you say? Want to go for a ride?

KORRA

Yeah!

KORRA sits in the racing car and looks rather nervous. ASAMI is in the driver's seat and looks fierce. The signal turns green and she peels out. MAKO and BOLIN watch from the side. BOLIN cheers enthusiastically though MAKO looks a little nervous at the prospect of the woman he is dating and the woman who might have a crush on him becoming friendly. ASAMI drives aggressively and competently. They cross the finish line and come to a stop. KORRA climbs out.

KORRA

Whoo! That was amazing! I don't think I've ever ridden in anything that fast! How do I get you for my personal driver?

ASAMI smiles, accepting the praise. However, in the pause that follows she looks around for something to say. Then she blurts out:

ASAMI

You know I met Avatar Aang once. Er...

KORRA

How old are...?

ASAMI

No, no I was just a little kid, two or something. I don't actually remember it; it was before my mom died. My father had me up on his shoulders at some parade and supposedly Aang stopped right by us. Sorry, I was just thinking about how small I feel to be standing here next to the Avatar again.

KORRA

Yeah, well you'd probably be better off if it was Aang still here. This country needs better than I know how to give it.

ASAMI

I know I don't have any right to be giving advice but every picture of you I've seen in the newspaper has you standing right behind Councilor Taslok. Maybe you would feel more confidant if you could do more on your own. I don't know why you need to be tethered to a politician when you're the one who's the protecter of balance in the world. The Avatar is a faction in herself. People need to see that.

ASAMI stops, realizing she might have overstepped her bounds.

ASAMI

Sorry. I have a habit of getting political in the wrong contexts.

KORRA

(smiles)

No, don't apologize. That actually helped a lot.

BOLIN and MAKO run over to meet up with the them.

BOLIN

Yeah! That was awesome! Asami was like zoom! And then there was that corner where you were like grrr, and I was like ahhh, and then you just went woosh!

MAKO hugs ASAMI and gives her a kiss.

MAKO

You were awesome.

Suddenly MAKO looks around nervously.

MAKO

Er, you're dad isn't going to see me doing that is he?

ASAMI

(Laughs)

No, lately he's been cooped up in one of his workshops on some design project whenever he's not at the company, and none of the staff here are going to rat me out. Don't worry.

MAKO

What were you two talking about?

KORRA

Nothing. No, actually, Asami gave me an idea. And since you're team's season is over...I want to hire you guys.

BOLIN

We're in!

(to Mako)

What? Aren't we? What else are we doing?

(to Korra)

Also, what are we in to?

KORRA grins.

 **EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS - NIGHT -**

RADIO ANNOUNCER

(unseen)

Following Amon's terrorist attack on the pro-bending championship, Councilor Taslok has been on warpath. Every day brings news of more raids, from flophouses to some of the largest corporations in the city! But the real force to fear is the Avatar.

A long powerful roaster in shining black rumbles through traffic.

RADIO ANNOUNCER

The Avatar is seemingly everywhere in the city. Is this an attempt to widen the government's response or is she acting on her own? Despite this, unrest appears to be spreading to other cities as just today we have heard of...hold on a moment. I have just received word an ongoing Equalist attack! An unknown number of armed men have broken into the Culinary Brotherhood of Fire-benders! Screams have been heard inside. Now we don't know any more than that right now but-

KORRA, in the passenger seat, reaches to turn off the car radio. ASAMI is driving and MAKO is in the backseat with BOLIN.

KORRA

(to Asami)

You heard the man.

The black roadster takes a sharp turn and roars off into the night.

BOLIN

Car. Car! CAR! We're good.

 **EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS - FIRE NATION QUARTER - NIGHT -**

KORRA, MAKO, and BOLIN bust into the building. Then flashes of fire and crashes come from within. ASAMI waits outside but when an Equalist fighter flees out the front door he bumps into her. He starts to threaten her she takes him down with a brutal self-defense move, slamming him into the sidewalk.

Later, KORRA stands on the sidewalk helping cops load up Equalist fighters into a transport van. A crowd is gathering on the street to watch and many of them boo at the cops. KORRA stands off to the side to gather her breath when a MAN IN COAT walks by her and whispers.

MAN IN COAT

I have information.

Korra freezes up and resists the urge to look at him immediately. Once the MAN IN COAT gets further away she turns around to see where he is going and watches him turn the corner. KORRA tries to slid away from the police group without being seen but MAKO spots her leaving.

Around the street corner the MAN IN COAT stands leaning against a shadowed doorway. KORRA comes up and looks around to determine they are alone.

KORRA

Well, what is it?

MAN IN COAT

Avatar, look, I'm a member of the Equalists. Wait! I joined because I thought they might make things better for us non-benders. Amon was speaking sense, but I didn't sign on for this...war. This has all gotten out of control. I can't trust the cops but the Avatar...You should know something about some of the people you've got on your side. Not everyone who's acted friendly to you is really with you. If you look-

MAKO comes around the corner.

MAKO

Korra?

MAN IN COAT panics at being seen talking to the Avatar and dashes off. MAKO sees him running and prepares to chase.

MAKO

Hey!

KORRA sticks out an arm to catch MAKO.

KORRA

What do you think you're doing? He was giving me information!

MAKO

I was watching out for you! Any Equalist in this city would be glad to take you out. Amon'd probably pay your weight in gold, and you go wandering off by yourself!

KORRA

I didn't tell you to watch out for me! He was warning me about someone on my side who...Never mind, you chased him off before he could tell me anything.

MAKO

Hey, I'm helping you. Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you're always right.

KORRA

And the first part of helping someone is asking if they want your help!

KORRA walks back around the corner to the arrest site. One of the Equalist fighters looks long and hard at ASAMI as he is led onto the transport truck and she looks back at him. KORRA narrows her eyes.

POLICE RADIO

(unseen)

Officers be advised. Riot in progress in Kuanghe district.

ASAMI hops in the car and starts the engine. KORRA and the boys move to join her.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**EXT. POOR NEIGHBORHOOD - NIGHT -**

The roadster rolls along darkened streets in a working class neighborhood of the city. Ahead all the electricity is out. KORRA and her friends come to a police barricade that is blocking off the street. Behind it is a large crowd of people in the street yelling demands at the police for the power to be turned back on.

ASAMI

That doesn't look like a riot.

OFFICER

You are all out in violation of the emergency measures curfew! Return to your homes and power will be restored shortly!

CROWD-MEMBER 1

You can't treat us like this just because we're non-benders!

CROWD-MEMBER 2

Turn back on our power!

CROWD-MEMBER 3

Look! It's the Avatar!

CROWD-MEMBER 4

Please help us! You're our Avatar too!

KORRA

Everyone, please stay calm! I'm going to go see what's happening! Hold on and I am sure we can get the power back!

KORRA and her friends advance to where the center of the police presence is.

KORRA

What's going on? Why is this whole neighborhood in the dark?

Taslok

Korra, you and your playmates have no business here.

KORRA

We're not going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals!

Taslok

You have an expansive definition of innocent. Before Amon this neighborhood was a hotbed of crime, all the way back to the days of Bloody Yakon. Now, every third person here puts on an Equalist mask come nightfall, and the rest cheer when they hear any bender has been taken down. This is the heart of Amon's power base and strong measures are necessary to ensure the safety of the city.

KORRA

Where's Chief Beifong? There's no way she's ok with this.

TASLOK

She's not in command here. The anti-Equalist task-force and the council are in control.

ASAMI

You mean you're in control. You're just using the council's fears for your own advantage. The targets of all these raids and...task-force actions, are just your own enemies!

The crowd is getting louder and angrier. Someone in the dark throws a bottle at one of the cops behind the barricade.

TASLOK

That's it. Round up all these Equalisits!

Metal-benders take control of the barricades to send them wrapping around groups of screaming people as the ground below their feet rises up to carry the captives to waiting detention wagons.

KORRA

Stop!

KORRA bends the floating earth motes back down to the ground. In retaliation, TASLOK grabs ASAMI.

ASAMI

Hey!

TASLOK

You are under arrest.

MAKO

You can't do that!

TASLOK

I can. She's a non-bender out past curfew in an emergency measures zone. And as of today, her father is under investigation for allegations of conspiring with Amon and the Equalists.

KORRA is shocked and confused.

TASLOK

You look surprised. I would have thought the Avatar would be more perceptive. You must have noticed that the Equalists are supplied with top-of-the-line technology. Hiroshi Sato and Sato Industries have been on our suspects list for a while. A prominent figure with a personal reason for a grudge against benders. And of course his daughter's no better. I take it she never read you the 'anonymous' essays she published in those non-bender rights newspapers. She was quite the firebrand not too long ago, and then she suddenly went quiet. Well, now we see why.

MAKO ignites fire in his fist as BOLIN squares up at his side, ready to challenge Taslok.

MAKO

Let her go!

TASLOK

Arrest them too.

Cops wrap up MAKO and BOLIN in their metal cables.

KORRA

Taslok!

KORRA bends up two huge road-slabs, larger than multiple cops managed, and holds them levitating above her as she faces down TASLOK and the police.

TASLOK

Unless you want to join your friends in prison I suggest you put those down.

MAKO

Korra, listen to her, it's not worth it.

She lets the rocks fall.

BOLIN

We'll be all right!

LIN arrives.

LIN

What the hell's going on here? Who ordered these arrests?

KORRA

Chief Beifong! Taslok's gone crazy!

LIN

Councilor! What were you thinking? There is no way my men can investigate this many people at once!

TASLOK

Lin. There is no need for any of that. These people are in league with Amon. Just sign the arrest reports or I will find someone who can.

LIN

The Republic City police is under my-!

TASLOK

The city police, yes. For now. However, this action is under the authority of the National Anti-Equalist Task force.

TASLOK turns and walks away.

TASLOK

See that the Avatar gets home safely.

TASLOK exits. The detention cars begin to pull away. LIN turns and begins to walk away.

KORRA

(Bitter)

Where are you going? Didn't your boss tell you to deal with me?

LIN does not even bother to look in Korra's direction.

LIN

You're a big girl. You know where to go.

KORRA looks out into the night and a decision is visibly made in her face.

 **INT. TASLOK'S OFFICE - NIGHT -**

TASLOK sits at a desk working in her huge office. The entire back wall is an elaborate waterfall feature of carved stone illuminated by blue light shining through the falling water. An ASSISTANT stands at her shoulder collecting papers as they are signed. A window bursts open and KORRA steps through.

KORRA

You and I need to talk.

TASLOK

(to assistant)

Are any of the other council members here?

ASSISTANT

I believe everyone has gone home for the night.

TASLOK

Then you should do the same.

ASSISTANT

Are you sure, mam?

TASLOK

Leave us.

ASSISTANT exits.

TASLOK

You obviously have something on your mind. Spit it out.

KORRA

Can't you see you're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders? You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people!

TASLOK

And you don't?

KORRA

What? No, I-

TASLOK

Isn't that what you came here to do, intimidate me into releasing your friends? See, that's what I admire about you Korra, your willingness to use force in the pursuit of good. Up to a point. Then you get afraid, like everyone else, and back down. Say that we should show mercy, because the alternative is too...uncomfortable. You've yet to learn the lesson of your fear.

(pause)

Did I ever tell you about my father? There are so few who know the whole story.

KORRA

I didn't come here to hear about your life.

TASLOK

My father was a failed Republic City criminal and a powerful water-bender. My brother and I were very young when it was clear we possessed similar gifts. My father trained us to be his living weapons, to act out his own petty revenge fantasy from the safety of his exile. Much like the White Lotus did to you, but of course, less forgiving. Our mother saw what my father was but she did nothing, the whole village did nothing. They were all afraid of him, of his violent past. So they ignored what he did to us. Then one day my brother couldn't take any more. He ran out into a raging blizzard, choosing death over staying with that man. But I remained and I learned the hard way. Criminals can not be tolerated. Half measures and mercy only allow them to continue to harm. That man killed my brother. He... It was Avatar Aang who banished my father instead of executing him, it was Avatar Aang who allowed him to live after everything he did! The Avatar left it to me to fix. I will not make his same mistake of mercy with Amon!

KORRA

Your father...But you're not just going after Amon! Innocent people are getting caught up in this war!

TASLOK

Look, you're still just a kid. I'll make you a deal. You fall in line and support the government, and I'll release your friends. Otherwise, I will arrange for you to be exiled from the United Republic and your companions will be held as continued insurance against your good behavior. Tenzin will vote against the measure, of course, but the rest of the councilors can be convinced easily enough.

KORRA

(frustrated pause)

No. You might be able to force the government to follow you, but it won't work on me.

TASLOK turns to face the waterfall wall behind her desk.

TASLOK

You will regret that decision.

KORRA

You need to be stopped! You're just as bad as Amon! I should have realized that earlier. Let's see how long your political power lasts when the whole world hears that the Avatar is against you. Your so-called allies will throw you to the wolves in a heartbeat. In fact, you're coming with me right now!

At the comparison to Amon, TASLOK's face momentarily loses control. Then she smooths her features once again.

TASLOK

I've tried to work with you, Korra, but you've made it impossible. I will not let this country fall.

TASLOK turns and attacks with a slicing arc of water. KORRA fights back with fire but TASLOK bends out water from the waterfall around herself as a shield, innumerable flying blades of ice emerging from that water shield. Korra tries to dodge but then raises up a stone slab from the floor and reaches out to cause the entire waterfall wall to rip out of its base and swing around, smashing TASLOK through the office wall out onto the walkway outside.

A burst of fire through the broken office wall causes TASLOK to fall back over the railing but she catches hold before she falls all the way down to the open floor below.

KORRA

You only respect power? Well, face mine!

KORRA walks out of the ruined office and with a wave of her hand explodes the stone walkway that TASLOK is holding on to. She falls down to the floor of the council chamber, and then tries to scramble back. KORRA jumps down and lands while impacting the floor with a punch that forms a massive crater of shattered marble. She stands up and walks towards TASLOK.

KORRA

What are you going to do now? You're all out of water!

TASLOK is terrified and continues to crawl backwards. KORRA ignites two flames in her hands and runs forward for the attack. Just as KORRA is bringing her hands together for the final blow TASLOK stands up, holds out a hand and KORRA completely freezes, the fires winking out in her hands. KORRA's body twitches and jerks as if she is suddenly fighting her own muscles and bones, accompanied by sickening squelching sounds. KORRA is startled, terrified, and in pain. She can barely even move her face.

KORRA

Gah..! Wha...Aaah!

TASLOK

Where there is life, there is water. In every vein of your body.

KORRA's limbs twist and jerk in painful motions.

KORRA

Argh! How...? What are you... Errgh!

TASLOK

Bloody Yakon might have been a terrible father, but he was very talented. He called this art blood-bending.

TASLOK raises up her hands and KORRA levitates up off the floor, her body still contorting into painful poses. KORRA still struggles to speak through a locked jaw.

KORRA

You won't...

TASLOK

Shh, Avatar. Sleep.

TASLOK makes a motion with her hands and KORRA collapses into unconsciousness. Her body stops trying to fight the power controlling her blood and she hangs limply in the air.

 **EXT: COUNCIL BUILDING - NIGHT**

TASLOK loads an unconscious KORRA into the back of a car. They drive off into the night.

 **INT. JAIL CELL**

MAKO and BOLIN wait inside the small room. MAKO is leaning back against the wall behind the bunk he is sitting on. BOLIN is standing in the corner by the toilet.

MAKO

Just go already.

BOLIN

I can't! Can you just, put your fingers in your ears or something?

MAKO

You went on the street for years!

BOLIN

I've gotten used to a life of luxury!

The door slams open suddenly to reveal LIN, for once not wearing her metal armor. BOLIN spins around after a brief panic. MAKO just looks up with surprise and suspicion.

LIN

Get up. You both are getting out of here.

MAKO

What? Why?

LIN

The Avatar's gone missing. You two know her best so you are going to help me track her down.

MAKO

Korra? What happened?!

LIN waves both the brothers out of the cell. As BOLIN walks by her she makes an upward motion with her fingers and there is a sudden zipping sound.

BOLIN

Yip! Um, thanks?

MAKO

Korra... No, we're not leaving here without Asami.

LIN

Sato? Sure, whatever.

ASAMI is let out of her cell.

ASAMI

Mako!

She kisses MAKO in relief. As all four walk out they come across a jail guard fastened securely to a wall with metal bands around his waist, legs, and mouth. Despite being gagged he salutes LIN as she passes.

BOLIN

Um...?

LIN

I sent my official resignation to the Council tonight. That means this is technically a jail-break so maybe you three want to pick up the pace. The Avatar and Councilor Taslok have been missing for two hours now.

They reach the front of the jail to see TENZIN looking around trying to find someone to at the empty front desk.

TENZIN

Lin! What's going on? I heard Korra was involved in a conflict at some protest. Where is she? I'm here to help.

LIN

Well, well. What took you?

BOLIN

No time now, Mister Tenzin, we're getting jail-broken.

TENZIN

What? Who are...?

LIN

Equalists attacked the Capital Building tonight. The Avatar and Councilor Taslok are missing.

TENZIN freezes for a moment as he processes this.

TENZIN

What leads have the police found?

LIN

I have no idea. I turned in my resignation this evening, before Taslok could have the satisfaction of firing me. A premature move, it seems. All I know is that the council chamber was torn half to shreds and both women are nowhere to be found. Supposedly there were Equalist weapons found in the rubble.

MAKO

We have to move quickly. The Equalists will try to get Korra to Amon but that means holding her until he can come out of hiding. Keeping the Avatar captive would require special preparations, so it would have to be somewhere they have had as a base before. Likely somewhere away from residences. An angry Avatar is loud.

LIN raises an appreciative eyebrow.

LIN

Got some instincts. Kid's right, time's a factor. I've got some places on our suspect lists that I hadn't gotten a search warrant for yet. Tenzin, you up for some extra-legal search and seizure?

TENZIN blasts open the front doors with a rush of wind as he walks.

TENZIN

We'll take my flying bison.

BOLIN

*Gasp* Flying...!

 **EXT. POLICE STATION - NIGHT -**

Most of the area directly in front of the main entrance is occupied by the massive shaggy beast with a large bowl-like saddle on its back. LIN, TENZIN, MAKO, ASAMI, and BOLIN are at its side. BOLIN is nervous now that he sees how big the beast actually is.

BOLIN

...bison. Um, actually I was wondering if I could maybe help search by... whoa!

TENZIN launches him up into the saddle with a tornado of air. The rest climb up. TENZIN takes hold of the reigns.

TENZIN

(Very serious)

Yip yip.

The bison bellows and launches itself up into the sky.

 **INT. PRINT SHOP**

The main room is filled with printing presses and stacks of paper. One man exits out the front door while another, PRINTER, waves goodby to him.

PRINTER

See you tomorrow.

Once his is alone, the PRINTER glances around and moves to the back wall where he enters a secret room. Inside are stacks and stacks of Equalist propaganda. After a moment he hears a slight noise and nervously turns to look at the entrance to the main room. Then the wall to his side explodes inward.

LIN leaps through the gap, followed by MAKO who pushes by her and grabs the PRINTER by the collar as he summons a jet of fire from his fist.

MAKO

Where is Korra?!

 **EXT. OUTSIDE PRINT SHOP - NIGHT**

BOLIN is keeping watch with ASAMI until MAKO comes storming out of the hole in the wall.

MAKO

(angry)

Nothing. Let's go.

ASAMI looks at this display darkly. Everyone climbs up into the bison saddle and ASAMI sits by BOLIN.

ASAMI

(to Bolin)

Is there something going on between Mako and Korra?

BOLIN

Whaaa...? No...

The bison takes off as BOLIN grimaces awkwardly and glances up front at MAKO as he glares out into the night.

 **EXT. RAIDED EQUALIST BASE - NIGHT**

There are smoldering patches still showing sign of recent fire-bending as well as the more precise damage caused by LIN and the others.

TENZIN

It is clear that none of these people know anything about Amon's plans or Korra's kidnapping. Lin, what if we-

MAKO

(Interrupts)

We just have to hit them harder then! Keep going until we-!

LIN

(Interrupts)

That's enough. Take a knee, kid, until you can clear your head. Now.

MAKO storms off. ASAMI comes to his side to comfort him.

MAKO

(snaps)

What do you want?

ASAMI

Hey, I care that Korra's missing too. And I care about you.

MAKO

(grunts)

ASAMI

Look, do you even want us to be a couple? If you've been wanting to break up then fine, just say the word.

MAKO

What? Now? No, Asami, I...You've done so much for me. How could I break up when I still owe you for everything?

ASAMI

That's not how...Relationships aren't a transaction! No, you're right. Now's not the time for this discussion.

ASAMI looks at her watch.

ASAMI

Time! Oh it's late, my dad must be having a fit not knowing what happened to me! With Avatar Korra, I forgot that he...

An idea occurs to MAKO too, even if he is a little embarrassed by it. He walks back over to LIN and TENZIN.

MAKO

Um, Councilor Taslok said something about an investigation into Asami's father, Hiroshi Sato, as an Equalist supporter. Do you know if...?

TENZIN

No, the investigation is real. Taslok pushed for it this morning. I had dismissed it as the Councilor going after another one of her political enemies, but now, could...?

LIN nods.

LIN

Sato is placed under suspicion and his daughter is arrested, then that same night the Equalists kidnap the woman who ordered it. Korra might not have been the target. And the Sato estates are big enough to hide anyone, even the Avatar. You're right. It's at least worth looking into.

LIN looks over at ASAMI and BOLIN.

LIN

But you're going to have to tell her.

 **EXT. SATO MANSION - NIGHT -**

The flying bison touches down on the grounds of the Sato estate. In the windows servants see the arrivals and rush off out of view.

ASAMI

How can you believe Taslok's lies about my father?! He's not an Equalist. He refused to bow to her like the rest of this city so the councilor is trying to turn the country against him!

MAKO

Asami, we just-

ASAMI

Mako, don't talk to me right now. Councilor Tenzin, you said you voted against putting my father under suspicion in the first place!

TENZIN

Korra is missing. We have to try every possibility.

They open various garages and stables. They find nothing.

ASAMI

Happy?

LIN

Where exactly is your father? In the mansion?

ASAMI

Probably in the back workshop up the hill. He's been working on a new engine design for months. That's always where he goes for those things.

 **INT. WORKSHOP**

They enter a workshop but it is completely empty.

BOLIN

Wait, did we go into the right building?

TENZIN

Yes, where is Hiroshi? You said he was here.

ASAMI

(angrily sarcastic)

I don't know. Maybe he heard that there were people storming through his property and went to call the actual cops?

LIN shakes her head.

LIN

We would have seen someone leave. Hold on, I have a technique for dealing with this.

LIN glares around at the room, then moves to the center and closes her eyes. She then raises one leg and stomps her foot down onto the floor. The instant her foot connects the shot freezes and transitions to a shadowed black and white that shows ripple lines radiating out from the impact site. Then everything returns to normal and LIN opens her eyes. She points to the floor.

LIN

There's a tunnel leading deep into the mountain.

ASAMI

What? There's no tunnel.

LIN plants her feet and thrusts out her hands, ripping loose a patch of floor to reveal a hidden passage. TENZIN and LIN advance to the edge of the tunnel.

ASAMI

But...

BOLIN

Maybe you don't want to see this.

ASAMI

No, I need to.

They descend down trough the long tunnel. At the end they emerge into a large hanger that is decorated with Amon and Equality posters. Along the walls are strange vehicles shaped like a cross between diesel tanks and robotic battle suits. Some of them are in various stages of assembly. LIN and TENZIN advance forward as MAKO, BOLIN, and ASAMI remain at the entrance.

TENZIN

I think we now know what Hiroshi Sato's secret design project was.

Suddenly metal door slams into place behind them. LIN runs up and tries to bend it down but when she makes the motions nothing happens.

MAKO

Sato! Where's Korra!

HIROSHI's voice comes echoes over a speaker.

HIROSHI

Chief Beifong, I'm afraid even you won't be able to bend metal that refined. Modern technology, always removing those impurities which give you benders power over the rest of us. And as another bit of bad news, you've wasted a trip. The Avatar is not here. Only some of my new inventions.

The Mechatanks activate. There were drivers hidden inside each of them as they knew their opponents were coming down. One of the drivers is HIROSHI himself.

The lead tank shoots out grappling claw aimed at LIN. LIN raises her hands to deflect it but her power over metal does nothing. At the last moment TENZIN knocks the claw out of the way with a blast of wind. Then he launches into action with expert skill, avoiding every attack with tornadoes and wheeling jets while sending the tanks rocking with sudden bursts of air. However, he can not damage them.

TENZIN

Get behind me!

LIN jumps back and TENZIN unleashes a pressure wave of air. As it impacts the mechatanks the pressure waves reverberate in the cockpits, cracking glass and causing the pilots to clutch their ears as they cry out.

Having found that she can not bend the tanks directly LIN discoveries that the tools used to build them are not similarly protected. Tools and assembly frames are ripped apart into makeshift weapons as LIN launches into a vicious series of attacks directly targeting the viewports of the tanks.

ASAMI ducks and hides as soon as the fighting starts. MAKO and BOLIN try to fight against the tanks but they are outclassed and spend most of their time dodging. The benders put up a good fight but soon LIN and TENZIN get hit and go down hard. BOLIN rushes forward to help them but once it is clear they are beaten MAKO throws his hands up and grabs BOLIN to make sure he does the same.

The lead mechatank rolls up and the cockpit opens to let out HIROSHI.

HIROSHI

I'd say that was a near flawless test run. Load them all into the transports and deliver them to Amon!

MAKO

Sponsoring our team, helping us and the Avatar, it was all a cover?

HIROSHI

An effective one. And now there is no more need for hiding, thankfully. The hardest part of it all was watching my daughter traipse around with a fire-bending street-rat like you!

ASAMI has approached behind him without HIROSHI seeing.

ASAMI

Dad, stop!

(Pause)

Why?

HIROSHI is startled to see ASAMI but his brief anger and horror quickly gives way to pleading mixed with a growing undercurrent of rage as he articulates his beliefs.

HIROSHI

Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could. Now that you know the truth, please, forgive me. But you have to understand. These people, these benders, they took away your mother, the love of my life. They destroyed out family. They've ruined the world! But with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect society. We can help people like us everywhere! Now it is finally out in the open and none of us have to hide anything anymore. We can do this together, Asami. Please.

HIROSHI holds out an Equalist electric glove to ASAMI. ASAMI walks forward.

ASAMI

I... I know what benders have done. They have hurt us, disrespected us. You've taught me everything, given me everything. You are all I have in the world.

She takes the glove and puts it on. She stands over MAKO and BOLIN as the glove hums, charging its capacitors.

ASAMI

I love you, Dad.

She thrusts her hand to the side and shocks HIROSHI to the ground. One of the Equalist fighters is surprised and tries to attack her but she expertly grabs and flips him onto the floor where she delivers a other glove shock. MAKO and BOLIN spring forward to take down another.

MAKO

Asami, I...

ASAMI gestures to the groaning LIN and TENZIN.

ASAMI

Get them out of here now. My father will have set up a check-in system. Amon will know what happened here soon enough.

BOLIN looks at HIROSHI, lying on the ground.

BOLIN

But what do you want to-?

ASAMI

Now!

Exit all but HIROSHI. HIROSHI begins to recover and slowly rise.

 **EXT. SATO MANSION - NIGHT -**

ASAMI and MAKO help LIN and TENZIN up onto the flying bison and launch off into the night on, BOLIN struggling with the reigns. The front of the mansion has lots of police cars parked in the drive. As the bison flies away one of the police cars explodes below them.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**EXT. MOUNTAIN CABIN - NIGHT -**

Up amid the snow and under a bright moon, TASLOK's car pulls up outside a remote but well-apportioned wooden cabin.

 **INT. CABIN BASEMENT**

TASLOK marches KORRA down the steps, levitating her in the air with blood control, before propelling her into the tall metal box riveted to the floor in the middle of the room. TASLOK slams the door closed as KORRA's fire breath bursts out through the gap. KORRA continues to bang against the inner walls.

TASLOK

Give it up. That metal is ultra refined, not even Chief Beifong would be able to bend it.

KORRA responds by attacking with greater ferocity.

TASLOK

Suit yourself. By now the police will have noticed our disappearances. I'm going to go check the radio and find out exactly what level of disaster you've caused. We'll see if they took the bait I left.

(smirks)

Don't go anywhere.

Inside the box prison, KORRA slams her fist into the wall in frustration but that only earns her bloody knuckles. There is the sound of TASLOK closing the basement door and then only silence. KORRA sinks down into a sitting position on the small floor.

KORRA

(To herself)

All right, Tenzin, I am starting to see what you were saying about not rushing in.

She gives the door one more frustrated kick before settling back into her sitting position. She concentrates on calming her breathing.

KORRA

The Avatar is supposed to have all sorts of power. Communing with spirits and talking with my past lives. Too bad I've never gotten any of that.

She folds her legs into lotus position and softly clonks her head back against the metal wall behind her.

KORRA

But let's give it a shot. What else do I have?

KORRA closes her eyes and puts her hands together in meditative posture.

KORRA

What did Tenzin say? Emptiness, and a shining path to your center.

She slows her breathing and sits in careful concentration. Then she opens her eyes to see a vast starry sky in every direction around her. Under her feet is a winding path like a solidified aurora.

In the next shot KORRA is once again sitting in the box with her eyes closed.

KORRA

Hmm, connect to your core Avatar spirit. Well, let's try.

In the starry void she steps forward and starts to walk down the aurora path. Then she walks faster. Then she begins to run. She is straining every fiber of her existence but the infinity before her is never lessened. A suggestion of tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes out of pure frustration. Then she is just sitting in the box again and she opens her eyes, bringing her fist up to slam it against the metal wall again. But just before her fist connects she hears the sound of a car outside and freezes in the motion, tilting her head upwards towards the sound.

Upstairs, TASLOK puts down the headphones she was listening to, as she too heard the car pull up. She sighs.

TASLOK

Great, another person's silence to buy. That girl is going to make me go grey.

She stands up but at that moment the front door is smashed inwards. Equalist fighters leap through, leaving AMON standing in the doorway.

TASLOK

You!

She raises her hands and all the Equalists freeze and collapse with the now familiar sound of blood control. TASLOK laughs.

TASLOK

You actually delivered yourself to me! I can't believe it! After I bring you in myself I'll be unstoppable! The Avatar can say whatever she wants, I-!

AMON takes a single step forward, overcoming the blood control. TASLOK staggers back in surprise and disbelief, then redoubles her magical efforts. AMON is staggered for a moment, but then he recovers, slowly taking steps forward, each with less sign of resistance. TASLOK backs up.

TASLOK

How?! What...what are you...?!

AMON

I am the solution.

TASLOK moves to punch him but AMON lunges forward and blocks her, sliding behind her and into a hold that forces her to her knees. He puts his hands on her head and neck and quietly removes her bending. Then he releases and TASLOK collapses to the floor. The Equalist fighters begin to stand up as they recover from the blood-bending. AMON gestures down the stairs.

AMON

The Avatar will be down there. Take her out; carefully.

In the box KORRA looks around for some idea and then her eyes land on her armband.

The LIEUTENANT and two other Equalist fighters descend down the stairs. The LIEUTENANT charges up his electric batons and touches them to the side of the metal box. KORRA's screams sound out from inside, but she is actually holding herself in mid air, hanging from a cloth wrapped around the roof bars of the box so as not to touch any of the electrified metal. LIEUTENANT removes his batons and there is a crumpling noise inside. The Equalists open the box to see KORRA lying on the floor, only to have her suddenly kick out with a huge blast of fire. KORRA burst out fighting, quickly laying out the Equalists and rushing upstairs.

 **EXT. MOUNTAIN CABIN - MOONLIT NIGHT -**

KORRA bursts through the front door and suddenly sees AMON who turns around to face her from several yards away. Time slows as they meet eyes, both surprised to be facing the other like this. No one says a word but KORRA launches into water and ice attacks as AMON and his Equalists rush forward. KORRA takes out the Equalists quickly but AMON is able to dodge all her attacks of ice, fire, and earth. Soon they are at hand to hand range as they fight, trading expert blows as KORRA tries to gain distance, constantly changing the landscape with eruptions of ice and earth. AMON dances through this constantly shifting obstacle coast, always trying to close the distance to remove KORRA's advantage.

KORRA is afraid and she is making mistakes. At key moments she stumbles, again and again, even as AMON glances back at his recovering Equalist fighters. All she can hear is the blood pumping in her ears. Finally she slides back a few yards and uses this chance to turn tail and run. AMON chases after her but KORRA leaps down the slope and summons up an ice board to slide down the mountain. He has no choice but to let her go as she speeds away.

 **EXT. MOUNTAIN FOREST - NIGHT -**

KORRA slides down the snowy slope, dodging around dark tree trunks until finally she hits a rock and shatters her ice board, sending her tumbling down before coming to a rest in a snowbank. As she raises up she is now actually crying; overcome with the pent up shame, and fear, and pain, and exhaustion. Through the trees she can look down to the electric lights of towns stretching out towards the distant glow of Republic City as she rises up to he feet and begins to walk.

 **EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - NIGHT -**

A bashed and battered KORRA hops down from the back of a truck, and begins to walk along the dirty sidewalks. There are still people on the street since this city never truly goes to sleep. Through an open window she hears a radio.

RADIO NEWSMAN

(unseen)

...confirmed that industrialist Hiroshi Sato has been supplying Amon's Equalists. In an attack tonight from his mansion compound...

KORRA looks at every passerby with suspicion. They all ignore her as another anonymous woman, invisible in her distress. Then up ahead along the narrow street KORRA sees something that distracts her from her suspicions. Standing on the sidewalk is what looks like a pile of rags the hight of a human. None of the other street-goers seem to notice this strange sight and as KORRA watches numerous long, thin, black hands reach out from the rags to pluck small things from various people; A stray thread from one, a little corner off the newspaper of another, a chip of paint off a weathered door. The spirit, for that is what it is, fades in and out of translucency.

KORRA gives a soft amazed gasp and the spirit turns its faceless shape to notice her. KORRA steps forward but the spirit slowly extents its hundred thin arms to catch hold of things above and raises its self up over the street. KORRA pushes forward through the unseeing public to follow the spirit as it works along above the street, spider-like. It moves down an alley and she rushes after it.

KORRA

Wait!

In the alleys behind the buildings KORRA slows in her pursuit and watches more closely. The spirt moves along slowly, reaching out to touch places where then brick sprouts cracks or a struggling flower begins to wither, but then it touches another place and fresh blades of grass begin to sprout up. KORRA bows to the spirit.

KORRA

Honorable spirit.

The spirit turns back towards her and for the first time she can see the suggestion of gleaming green eyes shining out from under the rags. Then it turns away and continues its slow path again. KORRA follows.

KORRA

Why am I only able to see you now? Why not ever before?

The spirit gives what might be a shrug as it continues to reach out with its many hands. KORRA struggles with growing frustration as the lack of response.

KORRA

The Avatar is supposed to be the bridge between humans and the spirit world. But what does that even mean? Why do you spirits talk to Amon?! Why did you give all that power to him?!

The spirit turns back and now KORRA begins to see it differently. Under the rags is a body made of fresh green straw and huge faceted jewel eyes. It gives what for it passes for shaking its head.

KORRA

What? No? No, what? You mean Amon didn't get his ability to remove bending as a gift from the spirit world?

The spirit starts to leave.

KORRA

No, wait! Come back! I don't know how to beat him! I don't even know who I can trust! Wait! Please!

The spirit walks down a narrow dead end alley but at it reaches near the end the air twists or shimmers slightly and for a moment there is the suggestion of a strange and distant forest. Then both it and the spirit are gone. KORRA is alone in the dark alley.

 **EXT. REPUBLIC CITY PARK - NIGHT -**

The flying bison lands by the large fountain.

MAKO

Why are we landing here?

BOLIN shakes the bison reins to no effect.

BOLIN

I don't know! I can't control this thing! Maybe he's thirsty?

LIN slowly climbs down out of the saddle, grunting with pain from her injuries. TENZIN follows her with help from MAKO.

LIN

This is good enough. Our forces need to know what Hiroshi Sato has been up to so they can plan a response.

TENZIN

That needs to be done, but Korra is still out there and we need to find her! We must keep searching! She is not going to just pop up out of nowhere!

KORRA enters into view.

BOLIN

Korra!

TENZIN

(resigned)

Yes, that seems about right.

MAKO

Korra!

MAKO runs up and seizes KORRA in a tight hug. She leans into him as he does so.

MAKO

You're ok! Are you all right? What happened? How did you get away from the Equalists?

TENZIN

What happened to Councilor Taslok?

KORRA

Taslok is the one who captured me. She was going to... She can waterbend the blood in my veins. Or could. Amon found us. He has her now. I tried to stop him but...I couldn't. Amon's power was not a gift from the spirits but however he does it, it's still more than I can fight.

TENZIN

The spirits?

KORRA

He's everywhere, I can't find him and I can't stop him and I don't know who to trust now that...

KORRA belatedly spots ASAMI.

KORRA

(sharp inhale)

Guys, on the radio, I heard her father is-

MAKO

(interrupts)

We know, she was there. We all were. Asami's the reason we escaped.

KORRA

What did...?

KORRA notices ASAMI miserable at the back of the group and so changes her approach.

KORRA

I...Are you ok? Look, I know how easy it is to not see things, especially if you want to look up to someone. I'm sure that-

ASAMI

(interrupts)

I don't need sympathy. My father has been lying to me for years. He's been building weapons for the man who's tearing this country apart. I want... I want to fight.

KORRA

Well, I think you're going to be in luck. The fight is coming.

LIN

Amon is going to move quickly now that his secret supplier is exposed. He's already taken out a member of the council and he is not one to avoid pressing the advantage. I need to get to police headquarters and provide them with all the information we have.

TEZIN

And I need to get to the capital, hopefully to organize the government's response. You can ride with me. Korra, you need to...we need to get you somewhere safe.

KORRA

No. Taslok may have been wrong about a lot but she was right when she said we can't just hide from Amon. If we do, he'll have won. After everything that's happened, this coming morning is too important. I'll keep to the streets, allow people to see the Avatar helping them. I'll keep moving so Amon can't set up any more ambushes but I need to be seen standing to him.

TENZIN is bout to argue but decides against it when he sees her expression.

TENZIN

Ok, you three, stay with her until Lin can arrange for a proper police escort escort.

TENZIN and LIN exit on flying bison.

BOLIN

All right, how exactly are we going to get around? Are we on foot? Do you have another flying monster?

ASAMI

There are cars at all my father's business locations but I don't trust any of those places now. If we could get to...

KORRA

Guys, come on. There is a reason I was coming back to this area. I mean, I didn't know you were going to be here. So, follow me.

KORRA and ASAMI round the street corner first and see ASAMI's black roadster, now mostly inside a partially smashed newsstand. There is a group of angry neighborhood early risers gathered around it. ASAMI freezes, shocked but trying to be nice.

ASAMI

Oh, that's good.

KORRA

Hey, you guys were arrested and I was left alone with the car. I don't exactly know how to drive so I think I did pretty well.

MAKO rounds the corner and sees the car.

MAKO

Woah! What happened to the car?!

KORRA

I don't know how to drive, ok!

BOLIN sees the car.

BOLIN

Yikes! I-

KORRA shoots him a death glare.

BOLIN

...I have absolutely no comment.

The crowd turns to yell at the young people approaching the car but stop when they recognize KORRA. Whispers of recognition echo through the crowd and they back up. ASAMI gets in the car, briefly apologizing to the crowd.

ASAMI

Sorry. So, where to now?

KORRA

Wherever Amon's Equalists strike next.

An explosion rocks the city in the distance.

MAKO

I think that may be a clue.

They drive off in the car.

 **INT. COUNCILOR'S HOUSEHOLD**

The COUNCILOR representing fire nation peoples is bustling around her house, getting ready for the day, collecting files and documents. Her HUSBAND is sitting at a table, carefully inspecting a potted plant he is tending with great care.

COUNCILOR

Has the car arrived yet? If it's true what happened to Taslok, I need to be at the capital an hour ago. The driver must be delayed by the police escort.

HUSBAND

I don't know dear.

 **EXT. COUNCILOR'S HOUSEHOLD - EARLY MOURNING -**

The streets are waking up. Distant sirens can be heard. A group of men in laborer's clothes walk by on the sidewalk, sparing a bitter look up at the COUNCILOR's opulent house. An exterminators' truck pulls up and parks.

 **INT. COUNCILOR'S HOUSEHOLD**

There is a knock at the door and the COUNCILOR goes to answer it.

COUNCILOR

Yes...?

Three exterminators are standing outside, with fume masks over their faces. The lead EXTERMINATOR gestures with the nozzle of his spray pack.

EXTERMINATOR

We're here for the fumigation.

COUNCILOR

You have the wrong address. I-

EXTERMINATOR sprays her with a cloud of gas from his pack and the COUNCILOR collapses. The three of them pick her up to rush her to the truck. HUSBAND is still looking at his plant.

HUSBAND

Dear?

 **EXT. CAPITAL BUILDING ROOF - EARLY MORNING**

TENZIN descends towards the capital building on the back of his flying bison. On the streets around the building, the police are setting up barricades. The bison lands on the roof and TENZIN hops off. As he does, a group of window washers look at each other and exchange signals. TENZIN is walking at a rapid pace towards the door to the stairs down when suddenly he senses something. He spins and lets off a blast of air which knocks aside the gas grenade. It explodes in mid air just as the washers jump down, Equalist bandanas now over their mouths as they wield electric weapons.

TENZIN summons up a gust of wind but two weighted throwing lines wrap around his wrists to restrain his movement while the third attacker leaps at him. TENZIN continues to dodge until his twirling builds up to a powerful tornado that lifts him up off the ground, sending his two would-be captors twirling and flying from their own capture ropes. They land on a different roof while the lone attacker is flung back into a wall by the wind. The attacker woozily gets to his feet and readies another weapon but then he realizes that the flying bison is now only a few feet away and looking as cross as a mammal the size of a bus can look. It bellows and he drops his weapon.

TENZIN turns towards the door that leads downstairs but a series of distant explosions cause him to look off into the city. There are multiple Equalist badged airships dropping explosives on a distant neighborhood and police airships are just now rising up to go meet them. Columns of smoke rise across the city.

 **EXT. CAPITAL BUILDING - MORNING**

LIN stands by an ad-hoc command camp the police have set up in the square outside the capital building.

OFFICER 1

The Dahai Street armory isn't responding. We think they've been overrun. Sixth precinct is going to fall any moment, they lost half their front wall to an explosion.

OFFICER 2

Chief! More of those Equalist mechatank machines are heading up Beilu road. They'll be here any minute!

LIN

Then get ready!

LIN watches the distance at more explosions dropping from one of the Equalist airships.

LIN

You're spread too thin. Those ships are going to tear us apart if they get over us. Make sure our airships are up to keep them away from the capital. And find out who's in command now!

OFFICER 3 presents a suit of metal police armor to LIN.

LIN

Put that away. I resigned, I'm not a cop anymore.

OFFICER 3

(laughs)

If you're not a cop, Chief, then what the hell are we?

LIN

Fine then.

LIN reaches out and rips the metal badge off the armor, crumpling it in her hand. She stands with her back to the armor and then makes the motions to have it fly up and snap into place around her. Complete once again, she turns to look down the street where a distant rumble approaches.

 **EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS - MORNING**

AMON and his elite fighters are riding in the back of an armored truck. HIROSHI is trying to talk to AMON.

HIROSHI

We managed to get most of the machines out of my secret lab, but their earth-benders could dig into that base quickly. And if we allow the government to maintain control of my-

AMON

(interrupts)

Stop the car.

The truck halts.

AMON steps out into the empty street. He takes a deep breath and begins to walk through the clear mourning light. It is silent and peaceful there even as plumes of smoke are rising across the city. He spreads his arms as he tilts his masked head up towards the sun.

 **INT. CAPITAL BUILDING**

TENZIN strides through the doors of a crisis room, surrounded by other government employees. The place is a scene of organized chaos as staffers take calls and mark things on maps pinned to the walls.

STAFFER 1

Equalist forces are attacking the city armories. Our last communication from the south district was twenty minutes ago. The police have set up fortifications outside this building but in the rest of the city...we don't know.

STAFFTER 2

It's not just in Republic City. There are reports of coordinated Equalist attacks across the country. Masked individuals have seized Nanfang City hall and there's a mob at the gates of the Pohai governor's mansion.

TENZIN

Where are the rest of the council members?

STAFFER 1

We've lost contact with all of them.

TENZIN

And Avatar Korra? Where is she? Who has eyes on her?

STAFFER 1

Sir? We thought she was with you?

STAFFER 2 looks down at a paper filled with notes.

STAFFER 2

That might...actually explain some of the things we've been hearing.

TENZIN

Things? What things?

STAFFER 2

Well...

 **EXT. CAPITAL BUILDING - DAY**

The police have raised up stone and and asphalt barriers with earth-bending. From behind these they throw out fire, ice, and brick projectiles. The mekatanks smash through them as soon as they make contact. Bending splashes or bounces off these things and cops are going down. Behind the first push of tanks come armored trucks full of Equalist forces carrying swords and crossbows. LIN is leading the fighting but she can see it is not going well.

Then a new engine sound rises above the din. Tires screech as a black roadster comes barreling around a corner behind the Equalists. Trailing behind it is a small tidal wave of water, snaking over the street like a furious dragon. The car blasts past the armored cars and tanks, screened from within it by a few small bursts of fire and shifts in the road that wobble the tanks, before the massive ropes of water crash into them a second later, freezing into sheets of ice.

ASAMI's car reaches the empty space of the square and turns around in a controlled spin. Unfortunately the mechatanks are already breaking free of their ice bonds.

KORRA

Man, those things are tough. But what if we used...

ASAMI

Already on it. Just give me the angle. Boys! Out of the car!

BOLIN

But what...

MAKO grabs BOLIN and pulls him out. ASAMI guns the engine as KORRA unhooks her seatbelt and stands up in the accelerating car. Just as the reach the back of the police lines KORRA, thrusts her arms upwards with a ground of exertion and bends up a ramp of asphalt and concrete from the street. She then grabs ASAMI and bails out as the car revs one last time, slowing their combined decent with a burst of fire and shielding the other woman with her own body as they roll. The car arches up off the ramp to soar over the barricades and impact the lead tank, shattering it.

KORRA regains her feet quickly and settles down into a rooted earth-bender stance before grunting with exertion and raising up a large wall of rough stone slabs. Unfortunately, at one tail end an armored truck smashes through and starts disgorging Equalist fighters.

KORRA

Here they come! Stand together!

She ignites fire jets under her heels and blasts forward, fire gathering around her fist.

 **INT. CAPITAL BUILDING**

STAFFER 1

One of the police airships has been taken down. They're making an uncontrolled decent into the bay.

TENZIN

Dispatch the marine rescue unit.

STAFFER 3

Marine control is saying that the boats have been sabotaged!

STAFFER 2

Equalist vehicles are clashing with police in the capital square! Sir, what do we do?!

TENZIN takes a deep breath before proceeding.

TENZIN

The situation is untenable. I have no choice. As the sole representative of the ruling council I hereby authorize military mobilization and declaration of martial law. Contact Dahai naval base, get me Admiral Bumi.

COMMUNICATIONS STAFFER

I have the connection ready, sir.

TENZIN takes another moment to collect himself.

STAFFER

It speaks well of you that you are so hesitant to send in troops.

TENZIN

That is not...entirely it.

BUMI

(unseen)

Dahai Naval Base to Councilor Tenzin.

There is a brief pause as the room feels the seriousness of the situation over the crackle of the radio.

BUMI

(enthusiastic)

Hey, little brother!

 **EXT. CAPITAL BUILDING - DAY**

With KORRA's aid, the police forces are no longer falling but they are still getting pushed back. In the fight, MAKO, BOLIN, and ASAMI all get the chance to showcase a takedown or two. Eventually the Equalists fall back too. There is a brief moment of relief for the government forces but then the growing sound of a huge crowd approaching shows that the Equalists are just awaiting reinforcements.

TENZIN exits from the capital building with his staff.

MAKO

They're just waiting for backup. And their side is going to get it before this one.

TENZIN

Lin, I need to ask something of you. I'm all that's left of the council. I'm trapped here, but my family... I need you to make sure my family is safe. I know that right now that's not what you-

LIN puts a hand on his arm.

LIN

There are only four air-benders in the world. It's the least I can do to protect the other three. You know I'll follow you when it counts.

TENZIN

Thank you. You can take my bison. Oogie!

LIN opens her mouth to say something but then is jostled as the massive beast drops down out of the sky with a blast of wind. LIN climbs on with an uncertain look and takes off, with the bison seeming more in control than she is. KORRA approaches TENZIN.

KORRA

Now what?

TENZIN

We fall back and wait for reinforcements. And hope that we can limit the bloodshed. Amon has won today.

 **EXT. REPUBLIC CITY, VARIOUS LOCATIONS - EVENING**

All around the city, the police are retreating and people are rising up. Huge crowds of non-bender citizens come out to form parades following behind mechatanks. These people cheer and laugh in the streets, while inside buildings other people look out in fear before drawing their blinds. Some people on the street begin to throw bricks, smashing storefronts. Others paint equality signs on the houses of terrified benders. Come nightfall the streets are ablaze in celebration and the buildings are dark and shuttered. Smoke licks up from fires across the boroughs.

...

(Author's note: If you are reading, I would love to hear what you think so far.)


End file.
